The Offical Minecraft Encyclopedia
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: This book is made to give you the information about the Minecraft world. Not the actual one, but it will give theoretical information, postulates, and well based historical facts that will add up as time continues. Submit your ideas of what should be talked about and it may appear. Rate and review.
1. Prolouge

**This is more of an intro and a kick starter for the fanfiction here so I know that some of those annoying guys, like St. Elmo's Fire, will just yabble about the first intro. And yes, this is a content based thing which means it will never end as long as Minecraft, and you, are still coming up with ideas. And when I say ideas, I meant like things I can explain, theorize, and stuff like that.**

* * *

,

Hello everyone, this is a different kind of story. Yes, you might be wondering what I'm talking about. This story is not a story, but an encyclopedia. And no, it's not a normal encyclopedia either.

Minecraft is a vast subject with topics ranging through the roof, and running into the ground. This Minecraft encyclopedia is more of a theoretical book that shows subjects in AU history. And don't worry; this book will be focused in a Virtual Reality Minecraft Universe (VRMU), which is a Minecraft universe similar to ours.

Now, this encyclopedia will give interesting history, well calculated science, and backgrounds to the basis of the Minecraftia world. Also, there will be very little profanity in order to make this book more formal and scientific.

And most of these notes do come from the Mineplex Research Facility and Mineplex Research Institute with other sources coming from Hive/Hypixel based server institutions.


	2. Endermen

ENDERMEN:

The Endermen are an unusual species that lives in the third world layer called The End. This group is highly advanced with current technological progression up to space flight. The Endermen are a specific diversity as many players have secluded the knowledge to the main port, the First Island. Beyond this point, there is a small portal like object that travels both Ender and non-Ender species into a second area. This area is also known as the Second Island.

The beginning of when the Endermen came to The End is unknown as theories from the ages have appeared. Scientists and paleontologists have proposed that the Endermen are either from the past, and alien race, or possibly players from the future. Of course we cannot conclude whether Endermen are in fact aliens or from the future.

The Famous points of the Endermen are the horrible dictators of ZaltsasZt 'Zal, horrible king that ruined the Ender people, Aztalzentalaxchoetauachanir 'aa, Pigman warlord who conquered the end in 984, and a lesser dictator, Aztaln nitro 'mar. Other points include the longevity of the 'Zals, from 400MBC to the last 'Zal in 612 including the gap from 289 to 601.

There are buildings of course in the End, but they were kept only for the rich and wealthy, excluding poor/middle ranking Endermen from these buildings unless invited. Several of these buildings, referred to as End cities, would have an End ship to them that would be used to carry Endermen from one city to another. These cities also contained the luxurious items the Endermen had that were from wars or kept as trophies.

Wars is a subject the Endermen have a history with. They don't try to engage in wars, but they will defend themselves if necessary. The most known wars of the end was the Ender-Nether war from 978 to 984. The next war was a civil war with Zombus invaders during 1901-1902. This fight was referred to as Zackauszzstsaa (Day of Ender Zombuss) as the fight was between the Zombies, led by general Amtun 'Rah 'On and leader Aztaln nitro 'mar, and Endermen, and the Players, current leader being She_Is_Cool_86. The war resulted in the Zombies and Endermen winning, but with the Zombie leader becoming a Zedong style dictator and his assassination in 1952.

The next grouped facts on Endermen is the stated theory that they hate people, or any mob, looking at them in the eyes. This was first theorized that they are very sensitive to a person looking at them since eye contact was very fine tuned. Unfortunately this theory is proven false as we have seen Endus leaders talk with other leader in direct contact.

The technological advances is very remarkable as they have developed space technology by the year 2020. However, due to the conveying of the rocket to the surface of the Overworld, the time that the launch took place was in 2022. The Endermen who were sent off into space at the time were also impressed, until Mineplex ordered it to be landed under conditional statements that it was flying in Mineplex territory.

The last topic of the Endermen is their political standpoint. Endermen have switched to a democratic set party, but there are minor parties as well. These parties, going from largest to smallest, include: The Republic Party, the Endermen Rights of the Free Socialist Party, the Communist Party, and the Political Sediment Party.

The Endermen have been deemed a very well made species despite having an unknown origin, but the basis of them is that they have hammered out their issues in the past, but remain under study from historical and scientific observation.


	3. Endermite

ENDERMITE:

When you ask a Player what would be the most unusual thing about the 100 worlds of Minecraft, many would say the End, the Ender Dragon, or the infinite dimension. However, when you ask a scientist of what the most unusual thing in the worlds would be, he would likely say the endermite.

The endermite is a huge mystery which not even the Endermen know of. Endermites are defined in a similar category to silverfish, except they can teleport, are purple in color, and cannot live in stone blocks, or any block. The endermite is called, by the Endus language, Cazstaz, and has become one major mystery in its origin like everything else.

Now, the mystery of the endermite is revealed in one very common question: where do they go? Endermites can teleport, but unlike an enderman, they teleport away after around two minutes, then that's it. Some have speculated that they go to the infinite dimension, but was quickly proven to be false as players have traveled there and found none of them. Next theory revolves around the fact that an enderman that teleports can bring one along with him and it can appear. However, this no longer happens so tests cannot be done.

One thing that is for sure is that any mob using an enderpearl has a very small chance of bringing along an endermite. This is very peculiar as the endermen don't bring any mites along, despite using the same abilities as any other mob using teleportation. This has led to a current theory of endermites being in a dimension that we cannot see. In a sense this would see likely, but it hasn't been proven due to lack of necessary tools and the restrictions caused by the Ender government, players cannot conduct proper tests to even prove this correct.

A conspiracy does revolve around the endermite as it is an experiment that was applied to silverfish that mutated them and caused a new mob to be created. Now this would make sense, however it has been determined that everything in the End, except for the endermen, is artificial, thus concluding the theory void until further proven. Of course to many it would make sense as a endermite looks, sounds, and even has similar features to a silverfish, but it can't be proven until there is evidence that it was created as an experiment.

Forever more, the endermite is currently the most unusual mob with no origin and no background to define it, but hopefully it can be identified correctly in the given time.


	4. Ender dragon

ENDER DRAGON:

This mob, while no longer existing, is still preserved today by the egg it has left over. The Mineplex has carried this egg, until the fall of Mineplex in 2039. The egg currently stands in the MUSA vault storing other rare valuable treasures as well.

The Ender dragon is a common mob put into Endus religion due to the fact that it qualifies as a boss mob. This is the same way why the Pigus and Withus worship the Wither boss as well. The religion itself is virtually antiquated since the Ender dragon no longer exists.

During the Ender-Nether war, the Pigmen attacked the Endermen main island and this caused the dragon itself to attack the invading Pigmen. However, this also caused the Ender dragon to get killed in the process, thus leaving the main island in open attack and the continuing threat of the Pigmen. After the war, the religion to worship the Ender dragon was banned and the Wither boss was added on. This brought the dumping of both religions and the new leading towards Eatheism.

Aside from religion, the Ender dragon, like other mobs in the End except the Endermen, is an artificial mob. It is unknown whether the mob was constructed by non-Minecraftia lifeforms, or if it is extra-dimensional. Now, some have wondered, how was it concluded it was artificial? From what scientists have concluded from the egg, it is an artificial being due to the unnatural amounts of obsidian that was found in the shell.

Other facts of the mob are surrounded in mythology, only which are just kept around for a couple, if any, temples that practice Dragoonianism, Catholic worshipping of the Ender dragon, and Dragosouss, the traditional worshipping of it. And of course the origin is not definable, but according to religion, it was already at the island posing the question that it may have been created to protect something. This something may never be discovered, even if the theory was true.

This sums up the Ender dragon as a boss mob and religious being. There is very little to learn due to the death of it, but the mythology of it will live on, if not taught.


	5. The void

THE VOID:

Many areas of Minecraft are considered unusual, deadly, dangerous, or just a spectacle we may never see. The void is a region of Minecraftia that acts as a barrier between the Nether and Overworld, and the Nether and the End. Many have argued it as false, but with recent technology, this has been proven and we are now able to travel between the three layers.

The first advancement was to break past the bedrock. This wasn't too hard as it took either extremely heavy weights or high explosives. The first barrier was the Overworld/Nether which was officially broken in 1921. This was an accident that broke the barrier and resulted in the deaths of three workers. That event began the wondering of why entities die in the void.

The question above was postulated several times over. The first idea was that it was filled with a poisonous gas. Then it was assumed to have no air to breath. After decades of pondering on theories, in 2010, the solution was found. The MRF crashed two gamma pixels together that create an invisible material, which is now called, diode radiation. What they found is that this material erodes pixels of blocks, mobs, and even the air we breathe. The second material that was found was further discovered when two diode radiation, now will be referred to as DR, molecules were slammed into each other, creating an even more erosive molecule, called binary meson but now referred to as BM.

The discovery of these two molecules have made the reasoning more provable and it was proven as both molecules were found in both voids. Now, the void has been currently going under several changes as people and mobs have been altering the void's composition. Recent wars, such as the Purple Prison-Mineplex war, the Mineplex anti-terrorism war, and the relatively new Mineplex civil war, and even regular civilian life, have extracted DR and BM from the void, depleting it of these molecules.

Other modifications include the tunneling that was completed in 2019 to use a way to connect all three areas. This tunneling technology has sporadically created multiple tunnels connecting the realms in different locations. This has created even more depletion of the molecules and further alteration of the void. Of course the depletion was discovered in 2035, but the damage was more or less irreversible. This has only led to servers, companies, and armies to use Pixel Recyclers, PRs, to turn dirt, stone, and waste into the DR and BM they need for fuel, weapons, and more.

Aside of they known events, there have been many other unknown events happening that included the void. The currently most famous is the disappearance of the Enderman doctor, ZastztZ 'Sza, as he fell off the island, but was never found to be dead or alive. The disappearance took place in 2029, but in 2031, he was found alive in the infinite dimension. Other mysteries include unusual looking glitch chunks under the bedrock, claims of seeing Herobrine, and even the sights of extraterrestrial life. Now, the last part isn't anything awe shocking since Mineplex, during the Space Exploration Program in 2033, has discovered two alien lifeforms, only then to disappear as well in the depths of space.

Final notes of the void include the radiation formation that leaks from the Overworld into the Nether, which is the reason of why glowstone exists since it basically radioactive netherrack. This may also be the reason why mushrooms are able to grow on the top bedrock layer of the Nether.

In the ending of this entry, the void is still considered a dangerous place despite the safety precautions and advances we have made. All we can warn is to be very careful when travelling or working in the void.


	6. Creepers

CREEPERS:

History has a fair share of empires that some wished were eradicated, dispersed, or never existed. The Creepers would be likely to fall into these categories over some of their mishaps and horrible rulers.

The first Creepus Empire took place in 307 when Sissusoo-o 'aa took control and created the Creepus Empire. Of course this isn't the only empire to be created after the Millennial Difference, which is when it switches from MBC to MAD. The Witcheryt Empire was lately formed in 200, only a little more than a century before the Creepers.

One common similarity between the Creepus and Witcheryt is that they are vile enemies to each other. However, the Witcheryt is way more stable than the Creepus as the Creepus had many instances of uncontrollable government. There are a few examples throughout the course of Creepus history where the ruler was insanely tyrannical, but never got into the places of Zalt 'zal or Twolat 'aa 'lat, the Zombus dictator. The first example is the first female creeper ruler named Lassy-sayssa 'aa. She was a prime example of a feminazi, or in scientific terms a third wave feminist, that would take over. This caused much chaos between males and females and drove the empire into disarray. However, her rule ended shortly after an assassination attempt successfully killed her. This also set a bad example of females taken on throne positions and also why there were very few females in rule of any empire. This assumption of bad females ended when Ameliass ssunsa took office as the first president of the Creeper Democracy in 1881, also being the first non-player kingdom/country to become democratic/republic.

Now, there was a period between 1905 and 1931 where the democracy started to have some issues and that led to, at the end of it, Aaslan N(I)(jer)tu to take over in 1929. One problem with his name was that many have irregularly pronounced it and many times he is called Aslan niggertwo instead of his proper name pronunciation. This has led for many players, Creepers, and even a few Witches to have him shot down and replace him with Atzala Nomer, the first president of the Creeper Republic in 1931. In recent events, the last republic president, Obamsla Hitmas, was shot in 2022 and replaced with the old time monarchy of the 'aa's. This made the Creeper civilization to be the first one to revert back into a monarchy with the ruler, Xochtilerliatchila 'aa, being of the descent of the first Creeper ruler. And the monarchy has stayed stable, while the technology and government stability have dropped in quality and some have claimed that the Creepers will never be able to gain space flight tech with the current setup of government.

The base religion is the belief of Scassll, which is the Creepus version of Jesus Christ. Some of the book of Scassll seem to be similar to Christ, except there is no mentioning of the trinity or any kind of warning about heaven and hell. That aside, Scassll seems to remain in the Creepus society today as it is still a primary religion and has influences around the government and people.

Early, it was talked about that the technology of the Creepers are subpar. This is sadly true as the current set up of government is holding back the technology adaptions, inventions, and has already reverted back to some older technology. This makes the Creepus the second civilization to have the incapability of space flight along with the Pigus.

The Creepers may have technological deficiencies and reduction in them, but they have had an impact on our society. They were the first ones to create music discs, jukeboxes, fireworks, TNT, and gunpowder, all of which are 75%-90% owned by them, and also created some of the earliest cannons. The music disc and jukebox industry are entirely owned by the Creepers while everything else is majorly, but falling out of their reach.

After all that, the Creepers are really in trouble as the world is beginning to create space aligned technology, newer scientific discoveries, and stronger forces from those technological advances. Many have suggested to remove the monarchy and go back to a republic or democracy, but those Creepers were immediately killed, deported, or just escaped before such happened. Only time can tell if the Creepers can get back in line.


	7. Request from NixVereau

**This is the first requested topic to be discussed. Mainly discussing the features of the Dyson sphere styled sky, the "barriers", and the history of the elytra**.

* * *

REQUEST ENTRY ONE:

A requester named NixVerseau has asked for multiple to be talked about and explained. We'll begin with the first one.

First question is about the sky: Is the Overworld a Dyson sphere?

Now, many scientists, who have very little actual research, have theoretically said yes. However, between the years of 1962 and 1980 during the space "war" between the MUSA and MUSSR, the space ships that have gone up have passed through the atmosphere and landed on the moon. What was very unusual was that unlike the Minecraftia planet, the moon is solid in one area and doesn't orbit our planet. This is doesn't make sense at first because of the peculiar nature of how gravity and revolution normally works. Now, this makes some sense to why we see the moon and sun literally on opposite ends.

The next factor in this theory is why are those stars moving? The simplest reason is because the stars stay in the same position pretty much all the time. It takes millions, if not billions, of years to change the positions and for the light to update.

With the sun, and moon (no Pokémon reference there), and stars solved, the last question that used to throw in the wrench was the fact that the moon has phases. This seemed a good point at the time of developing any kind of theory of what was going on. First theories involved in sunlight displacement across the atmosphere that bounced off and shined on the moon. This worked until the new moon phase was asked for. Another theory was if the moon moves back and forth, but not too rapidly to where it'd actually rotate. This seems reasonable, but then the moon would appear earlier or later. The most accepted theory would be the sunlight displacement, but what can be truly determined is that the moon, sun, and stars are real and they aren't part of a Dyson sphere.

Second question: Is there barriers?

Now, before the space age style technology, there was a "barrier" in the voids as the BM and DR would erode materials and kills players and mobs. Once these barriers were broken after creating technology that could take very little wear or no wear to the particles, the three realms of Minecraftia were connected. As for the mobs and players to break through this barrier, everyone, except the Skeletons, Pigmen, and Creepers, have travelled successfully through the void using their own designed ships.

Suggestion of Topic: Elytra.

Elytra is a fairly useful mode of transportation as it's the poor man's airplane. The exact history of the elytra is unknown since there have been arguments over whether the Endermen invented it or the players did. There are reasons of course. The first drawings and actual creations of the elytra were made in the 1750s, but the first elytra that looked like the ones today were first made in the 1880s by a player named XxRubenNoobKiller89xX. This has led to furious debates on the technological advance of the elytra. That aside, the elytra is a fairly underused piece of equipment.

Though popular in the End, the use of it in the Nether and Overworld are drastically low due to the use of motorized vehicles, hovering vehicles, and wars making these very rare to publically acquire.

Endermen have kept elytras as trophies or fixtures since they were very expensive and poor quality for actually flying. Many End cities have ships owned by Endermen that have an elytra inside those ships.

Another controversial topic is the fact that Endermen use elytras in combat. This is mostly false, but also a bit true. Endermen use the same technology, if possibly more advanced, that we use in order to keep order or fight. They don't use elytras due to the expensive cost of them and the rarity.

Of course, this is the end of the Reponses of the request. I hope this has been an insight, or an idea, to what you may need.


	8. Nether Fortress (Part 1)

**This will be the first subject to get split into parts, so stay tuned.**

* * *

NETHER FORTRESS: (Part 1)

One very common structure that has stood the test of time in the Nether is the Nether fortresses. Vast, huge structures made out of netherbrick and built as a way to defend territories and create pathways across the lava oceans.

The first fortresses were found to be constructed as early as 1000MBC as the Withus created these structures as basic roadways across the lava oceans in order to construct more cities or to find more minerals. The Pigmen have appropriated these designs around 400MBC into the more defensive looking fortresses we know. However, the Wither Skeletons of the day also built defenses, but made it much more complicated to have confusing maze like areas that only the Withus soldiers would know in and out. This was also adopted by the Pigmen, but many of them couldn't use the maze technique and constructed them much simpler.

These fortresses began their defensive use starting in early wars between the Pigus and Withus between the times of 260-420. Of course, the fortresses can survive the attacks of basic troops or arrows, but when it came to the more powerful kinds of weaponry, these fortresses started to have weak points. Withus general, San-toku-uo from 354 during the battle of Phu-gin, has explained that the Pigus fortresses have been taken down or damaged from the barrage of netherrack catapults, or fire sling shots that could easily knock down 2 block thick walls of the brick.

This led to stronger netherbrick to be used in fortresses, but that didn't stop the use of strong siege weapons against them. In the battle of Kanto, third famous in Withus battle history in the year 419, the Withus had a defensive fortress road that supported two hundred soldiers against a Pigmen onslaught of 1,300. Now, wither skeletons are very hard to kill and can survive some things we can't survive without. This played in the role of the battle as the Pigmen charged at the skeletons, but with the use of the fortress maze, it took an easy role of finishing off 400 of those soldiers, capturing 250 of them, and the rest retreating, but coming back with siege weaponry. The weaponry bombarded the fortress and took out only two skeletons while killing 13 of their own soldiers. The fortress was abandoned, but the Pigmen didn't take it over, and that led to the Withus to take it back and march on through. After the battle, the fortress was named the Kanto Fortress after the battle that took place.

Once the battles ended in 420, the fortresses became structures of luxury and wealth as the skeletons have made their first connections to the Overworld and trade relations with the Zombus. This led to new technologies, new trades, and new relations to be founded. Gold, diamonds, horse based armor, and other tech from the Overworld. These fortresses were also sued for the plantation of netherwarts using soul sand as their prime source.

The only down side to these fortresses was the fact that the Withus, wise, old, and very least to use force unless absolutely necessary, had Blaze slaves. Many times these slaves were given the chance of freedom if they participated in active combat. This was an excellent offer since the main combat tactics got few Blazes killed and gave them plenty of active combat.

However, as the Pigmen in the 980s were in conflict in the End, small groups of Creepers made a temporary treaty with the Pigmen, giving them technology of TNT. This made the effort to take out the fortresses much less and made a threat to the skeletons. However, the skeletons have formed alliances with their relative cousins the Skelus and the Zombus, despite having slight tensions between the two. Then the Witcheryt were also brought in as earlier trade relations created potions and brewing industries. This started a huge fight that ended into Nether War I. The Fortresses at the time were made twice as strong and upgraded with Zombus styled cannons from stolen Creepus technology. Then Skelus archery and Witcheryt potion guns along with fire charges, heavy duty crossbows and other excellent technology armed these fortresses into defensive structures.

The official war began in 986 after the Pigmen took over the End. This brought them new technology and also brought in new materials, which made their fortresses ultimately superior to the Withus, but for only a short time. When the first, and most famous, battle of Khan-Tak broke out, in 986, multiple empires where at the Withus Fortress of Kan-Ka at the ridge of Ka-Tak. The Pigmen and Creepers with superior cannons and TNT against the Withers, Zombies, Skeletons, and Witches with their own cannons, archery, weaponry, and other advances, the battle began. The fortress took a huge blow as cannons fired TNT left and right, destroying principle bridges that stood for centuries. The Pigmen army was drawn back, but Creeper cannons held their destruction to the fortress. It took three months to end the battle as a draw with nearly 4,500 dead and possibly 5,000 wounded. This made the Creepers, Skeletons, and Witches leave the war as soon as possible, not risking any kind of Overworld fight.

After the withdrawal, the fight went in favor of the Wither skeletons, but quickly became a problem after the Pigmen began using the first Ghasts as ridable cannons. Skeletons have traded designs for "automatic" crossbows that can be installed to take them out. This proved successful and began to drive the Pigmen off Withus territory. However, when the Withus tried to invade Pigus territory, this was just as bad. The Creepers gave the Pigmen technology to create their own TNT cannons that could blast enemies away. This didn't kill many skeletons, in fact there were more Pigmen killed by accidental explosions, due to the cheapness of how they were built, than Wither skeletons killed in the invasion attempts. This led to a compromise to end the whole war due to the constant stalemates between the heavily guarded fortresses.

After the war, the Withus rebuilt most of their land and some of the fortresses, feeling that some should be kept wrecked and damaged as a way to remember the war it went through. Afterwards, they returned to the luxurious life, but kept military positions on the fortresses and extra exits in case of an attack or foul battling.

This ends at the middle-medieval era of the Nether with the Withus enjoying the life they have and the Pigmen who are struggling to keep their civilization up.


	9. Nether Fortress (Part 2)

NETHER FORTRESSES: PART 2

Last we left off in the middle medieval era of the wither skeletons after Nether War I. Last said, some of the fortresses that were constructed were rebuilt to create luxury buildings to house collectibles and materials that rich Wither Skeletons may have. During the next few centuries, it has remained quiet, except beginning in the 1500s.

During the 1500s, players began to explore the Nether and a few civilizations began to fight with the inhabitants of the Nether. The first player based war against the skeletons was in 1556 after a heavy debate on resource extraction. The Withus were at equal level with the players, but with a slight advantage with the use of glowstone cannons. Glowstone is a moderately weak explosive, but when mixed with redstone extracted from nether warts, it creates the gunpowder used for those fortress cannons. This repelled the invading players and increased the protectiveness of the fortress.

Pigmen fortresses were going under major change as they finally created the maze like system of the older ones, however they also added on walkways into netherrack formations and on top of the structures in order to make better military getaways. But of course this ended as soon as Nether War II entered into play. In 1810, the Players of MUSA, M. Germany, and M. France invaded the Nether for several reason including territory, quartz, glowstone, netherrack, and precious minerals and metals. This brought the fortresses of Pigmen and Wither skeletons back into action and required heavy manpower to defend against these incoming threats.

Pigmen fortresses were inherently built worse than a Withus fortress, but usually had better defenses of offensives. This, however, meant nothing as the war took vast tolls to the Pigus Empire. Two fortresses, Piztztxassx-caca and Satazzcxawasx, were annihilated from incoming player cannons and TNT explosives. The battles were bloody and some battles had up to 25,000 deaths as minimum. The Withus did not interfere as they thought this would teach the Pigus to not be a dictatorship of imbeciles. However, in 1823, Abactalzan-zerichazeblu-nut 'aa, leader of the Empire at the time, was killed in the battle of Hurtzterey, or, as players know, the battle of Pig Hill. This marked a turning point in fortress construction as the Withus began to remake new fortresses with improved netherbrick and more modern weaponry. Of course, the first player battle with the skeletons here was at the fortress of Kanu-Taka, next to the fortress of Kan-Ka. The battle used both fortresses and it ended as a stalemate with Kanu-Taka destroyed, but Kan-Ka standing.

In 1833, the Pigus fortress of Uikessezxixus was taken over and renamed Brick of the Hell due to the formations above the fortress. It took four years in 1837 to get it back and rename it to the Uikessezxixus, but the battle took the toll of about 15,000 soldiers. Once the M. French quit this war, the M. Americans began using unfair tactics of using fire and lava proof boats made of obsidian. This eliminated a lot of Pigus forts and caused the most extreme deaths of up to 350,000 thousand over the course of two years. Soon, the M. Americans left the fight, gaining a good chunk of land and resources, and this left the M. Germans in the field. This didn't stop the mayhem and destruction as Pigus fortresses and cities were being destroyed slowly. However, in 1844, the battling finally stopped leaving the Pigus Empire in ruins.

After 15 years, the Pigus Empire was rebuilt, but the current leader, Putzalantuzebetalzantaya 'mata, engaged in war with the Withus. Four days later, he was killed at the battle of Chung-kin after leading his troops into the Withus fortress Gun-Pkin. After that, Withus defenses began to increase yet again and battles took place at the Withus fortresses. Once these armies were finally doomed to collapse, the Wither armies took advantage and attacked the Pigus. The technology of the Withus was advanced enough to destroy the Pigus fortresses. However, in 1868, trades with the Overworld halted the Withus attack on the Pigus fortresses and towns, causing them to retreat. This brought back the Withus to rebuild their fortresses and lifestyle while the Pigmen had to deal with internal corruption, economical errors, and constant raids and pirating. Soon, the current leader, Asstalzunpapaztalluuamamaatazlan 'aa, was assassinated in 1869 and this sent the whole Pigus empire into a spiral into destruction, ending it for now.

Meanwhile, the Withus were still flourishing, despite the king, Shawon-Sham 'law, being assassinated in 1854. After the Pigus-Withus war, the fortresses were reestablished as houses, tourist attractions, and even highways of traffic of citizens and travelers. Very little has changed since then, but beginning in the 1900s, during the period of , the Withus were dragged into having to defend their land and have others use its defense. Unfortunately, the Withus sided with the Central Powers as a trade was developed and agreed on. Once the war ended, the trade was cut, but the fortresses weren't even used due to the other countries in the Overworld not bothering to go to the Nether.

Then came M. WWII and this brought in serious trouble. The Withus team with the Allies this time and had their fortresses redeveloped to have automatic weapons, artillery, and destroyer boats. However, there were three forts in this war that are very remembered in the younger generation. The M. Nazis invaded into the Nether and attacked the fortress Shuang-Juan. This resulted in the realization of how truly powerful the Overworld has gotten since the early 1800s. The first fortress was Shuang-Juan that was destroyed by the Nazi invaders. The next one, Khan-kin, was also destroyed, but it held the Nazis back until the third fortress, Mu-ji, stopped them and turned them around. It was brutal and up to 30,000, mostly the invaders, troops were killed in this attack. Once the second war ended, the Withus returned to constructing the fortresses for design, prestige, art, and public life.

The Pigus, however, have stopped constructing forts after the Fort Elimination Act in 1933 after economical causes were pointed, 90% falsely, at the fortresses that were built. Now, the Pigus Empire ruins formed into the Democratic Pigus State and had their first president, but this meant very little since the state was as a poor as some M. African countries, if not poorer. Roads and bridges were built, but they were poor quality and were sometimes rushed, causing many accidents to occur.

In the 1960s, the brand new arrival of the tyranny Mineplex entered into the picture as a new trade market to open up to the Wither skeletons, but this also led to slight tensions between them, Hypixel, and Hive. Hypixel began opening small trade centers in these fortresses in order to attract people away from Mineplex, then Hive did the same, and so did Mineplex. In the end, the Server Dislodgment Act of Vending was made in 1967 after President Foung-Yan 'fu ridded the fortresses of these insane servers trying to take their people and manipulate them.

This ends the early modern era of the fortresses and their history, the third section will appear to explain the more modern areas of it.


	10. Nether Fortress (Part 3)

NETHER FORTRESSES: PART 3

Last we left off; the fortresses of the Withus have survived up till the late 1960s through wars and server takeovers. After the cleansing of the fortresses of the servers, there was a temporary ban of products in some fortresses. However, in 1975, the rule was dismantled and no longer was enforced, but there were several regulations that were made from it happening again.

But, mayhem didn't stop there. In 1977, a slight civil war broke out between the main democracy and a small prefecture called the Kunshong Zhou. This war last only 4 months with 5 dead. Fortresses played in this as the Diyuang Fortress was the main boundary marker that laid the border of Kunshong and the main democracy. The fortress was the first fortress to be attacked using the modern tank warfare. The fortress survived three months of this bombardment of tanks, however, once Foung bought 120 Mineplex branded tanks, he ordered them to be used and this successfully destroyed the Diyuang fortress. Afterwards, the weeks followed to where the Zhou finally was annexed back into the Withus Democracy.

In 1980, Fortresses began to include obsidian in their foundation and in their mortar and bricks. This created a new kind of netherbrick called ultra-brick. Now, ultra-brick was designed for constructing fortresses specifically for military purposes. However, in 1982, the use of it also became decoration, when polished and forged correctly. It became a new kind of luxurious material that went as high as 10,000 PDs (Just as a reference, 100 PDs = 1 US dollar) for a single block of it. This wasn't too ludicrous, but compared to the new clay, wool, and terracotta blocks, it seems a bit overpriced. Beginning in the 1990s, several conflicts were happening between Hive and Mineplex, forcing the Withus and Pigus to begin creating new fortresses in case of war breaking out, which of course it did.

In 1994, Hive and Mineplex began fighting between servers and in the 100 worlds. Only a year later and several countries, empires, and servers were attacking over the Server War of Mineplex. This led to extremely, and literally, bloody results that scarred lands. In the Nether, the fortresses were thickened, increased in defense and soldiers, and became impervious to basic soldier and artillery attacks. Mineplex, due to relations honored with Foung and Yan-yin- 'so, began to take up the Withus fortresses as defense post and this led to massive battles that killed thousands.

In 1995, the battle of the fortress Hyuhang, which was being fought between Hive, and Mineplex and the Wither Skeletons, was the second best example of this server war in the nether as Mineplex tanks ravaged the landscape while Hive tanks took aim and wrecked the walls and structure of the Nether fortress. Time was afoot when the Mineplex officially pushed out the Hive troops after three months, leaving the Withus government to rebuild their fortress.

The best example was the four way cross way of Tan-tanko which connected the vital trade route of the Withus to small, independent Pigus villages. The route, at least now, is in ruins due to the fight that took place that same year. Mineplex tanks drove through along with lava-proof cruisers and they shot out the Hive forces. Hive retaliated and began bombarding the fortress, collapsing parts of it on the cruisers and making tanks fall into the lava. After the battle, Hive retreated due to lack of supplies as Mineplex took a week to get around the ruins. The Withus government was at the time furious due to how Mineplex would destroy their fortresses and buildings without succeeding in removing Hive.

In 2001, Hive was finally defeated and no longer existed after Mineplex took over the last lobbies and also ended the Mod-Admin conspiracy. The Withus rebuilt a lot of their damaged fortresses, but after the Triple Trading Towers were hit in September 22, 2003, Hypixel was put to blame. Of course, it was indirectly Hypixel because their laboratory was in the M. Arabian lands. This led soon to the Hypixel war with Mineplex in 2006, also called, The Mineplex Server War. This led the Withus to question having Mineplex come back into Withus territory and to honor treaty relations.

However, in 2007, the battle of Joton took place at the fortress of Joto-Hoen. This battle was even more deadly as Withus skeletons were abandoning their posts for Mineplex to come in and deal with Hypixel threats. The battle between the two mega servers took a month to solve, costing 2,300 lives. Once it was over, the Withus government had another ruined fortress and finally drew the line. They ordered Mineplex to keep troops off the lands of the Withus; otherwise all the current treaties would become void. This worked, but small groups of Hypixel soldiers were on Withus boundaries, and only led out peacefully by the Withus. This act made Mineplex furious and cancelled the trades and treaties anyway. But, this had no affect since the Withus had treaties with the Witcheryt and the Skelus.

The war ended in 2011 with the election of BarrackUseinObama, in the MUSA, calling MUSA troops to aid Mineplex in ending this battle, which it did only three weeks later with the hyperinflation of Hypixel. After this, the Withus returned to their calm lives and rebuilt most of their fortresses. Some, as like the old ones, were kept as reminders of war and death that could never be forgotten. The new fortresses were seen now as highways, for new automobiles, trade routes, new or reestablished, and rich, dwellings, for the politicians and rich folk. Then came the war of Purple Prison against Mineplex in 2016. Fortresses were once again built up in troops, defense, and everything else that was necessary, except, the Withus were now ready to attack, not only the PP, but also Mineplex. However, Purple Prison ran most of their trades through the Pigmen, so the battles took places there.

In 2017, the Pigus fortress Xaszastatasiiuaaozl was attacked by the Mineplex when trying to eliminate the Purple Prison 75th Army section. This destroyed the fortress and killed over 1,500 mobs and players. The Pigus went to war with Mineplex and this ultimately wrecked the whole empire. Once the war ended in 2022, wiping off Purple Prison, the Pigus Empire no longer built fortresses, or had a sustainable government.

Very little happened to the fortresses afterwards, but in 2033 during the Mineplex Terrorist Wars, Mineplex reappeared into Withus territory. Now, the current leader at this time, So-Yang-'Hee, reestablished the relations with Mineplex, in exchange for financial payments. This proved worthy as Mineplex payed the fees and used the fortresses as "tolls" and defense towers. One major terrorist gang was thrown into battle against the Withus 5th Infantry Division at the Kanto fortress, which hasn't been in battle for millennia. This war succeeded in the Withus favor, but in 2039, a recession hit the Withus economy that caused the fortress construction to halt and then many turn to blame the government. In 2041, president So was impeached after having to do with the Mineplex Mod Conspiracies and then this became more so after the collapse of Mineplex in 2042. Afterwards, fortress construction has been slowly decreasing due to expensive renovations and land working.

Currently in history, Nether fortresses have been seen as luxury buildings, innovative designs, trade routes, trade centers, public buildings, and most of all, defensive networks. These fortresses that have survived millennia or centuries of warfare and destruction will remain as memorial ruins that show what happens when some have power to destroy.

* * *

 **This is the last part of the Nether fortresses.**


	11. Mintook State

THE MINTOOK STATE:

In Skelus history, the rebellious region of the Mintook Republik will appear a lot when dealing between the 1200s and 1300s. Of course there is more to the state of Mintook than the rebellion it took.

The state of Mintook was founded in 406 MBC at the Mountain of Mintooka. This started the region off with the name Mintooka-Nuayam (meaning mountain of Mintooka). The region was well off for the first few centuries, being more of a trade state than a real state participating in major events. However, that changed in 904 when the Zombus attacked the Skelus Empire and the independent states of Sekulus. During this war, Mintooka was majoring in weapons and ores which gained a very significant monetary value and made it a state that became a major trade state for weapons. The war ended in 912, but the production never ended.

In 1016, the first independent parliament styled government was created in Mintooka. This was the first step to the Republik, but there were several boundaries. As time did pass on, boundaries degraded, rules passed through the Skelus government as insignificant notes, and then the real deal began. In 1236, the Mintooka government signed off a declaration of independence that removed them from the entire empire. This led to the creation of the Mintook Republik. This also brought serious consequences to the relationship and economy of the Skelus Empire.

In 1254, the current leader of the Skelus, Mancsssascoochoi Takii, sent General Kananamak Iro along with 1,500 troops to annex the Republik. This created the Mintook War, or the Skelus Civil war which is more common know to non-Skelus mobs and players. The war lasted for two years and ended in 1256, with the current status of independence valid. This progressed well throughout the rest of the 1200s, but beginning in the 1300s, King Takii decided to cut off all trades to and through the Skelus kingdom, which in turn cut off trade routes to Mintook and meant new ones were to be forged. Of course it got worse as, in 1344, the Republik was now in financial debt and tried to appease investors in calmly waiting for collections. This failed and the Skelus Empire took chances. In 1346, Takii sent another army into Mintook and this time seized it and annexed it, taking back the state. This deposed the current Mintook government and reestablished the Mintooka state name.

It remained quiet until 1522 when the Mintooka state rebelled again and regained independence. This was working well, until in 1525 when the Zombus attacked them and annexed the territory. Mintooka remained under Zombus control until 1888 when the Zombus leader, Thomaas Neve 'nab, granted the region cash and independence, making the state once again free. However, in 1902, President Nika Tornakntinu Feen encouraged the Republik to rejoin the Skelus, or face the threat again of being annexed by someone else. This warning was heard and accepted, making the Mintook state once again part of the Skelus People's Democracy again.

Afterwards, the state has been quiet, until the Mineplex Server War which ruined trades to Hypixel all because of honoring alliances to Mineplex. This created mass chaos and the region began to split into two separate regions: The Mintook Republik of Skeletons and the Democracy of Communist Skeletons. These two became independent from the region until the Democracy faded away and was taken over by the Republik and made back into the original Mintook Republic. In 2017, the Republik rejoined the Skeleton Republic, the main country, volunteeringly as a way to say they will join on their own will so there will be no troubles. This held until 2042, this year, the Mintook state has joined with the Sandaka Sate and became the Minakatosa State.

The state of Mintook is very chaotic and a troubling time for many of the skeletons that have lied through these times. Very few regions have done anything similar to this, but hopefully this won't cause major issues and political destruction.


	12. Redstone

REDSTONE:

Ah yes, the one material. A lot of the world we live in now is thanks to this basic ingredient for electronics. There is a lot of history to redstone, but a lot of its history isn't based in electronics.

Redstone was approximately discovered in the 6th century MBC by the players of M. Hendurkistan, which was a region between M. Persia and M. India that was complementary to M. Hindustan. Of course it was first used as a red dye that was a substitute to rose red. This trade lived on as it was experimented on as medicine, flavoring, and even building materials. Of course despite the fact that it did poison, and even kill people and mobs, it was a popular trade.

In the 10th century M. China, redstone was used as a substitute as gunpowder after an accidental discovery when a gunsmith dropped a piece of very hot metal onto the redstone dust laying across from the actual forge. The discovery changed history as redstone became implemented into gunpowder and ultimately used as it period. Of course this meant the trades were now high priced, mining became more prominent and desired in order for those countries to get the resources without reliance. Of course this trend started to dwindle as lapis took over after a similar event happened and soon lapis took over from there.

A common question was when did redstone become implemented into electronics? Well, we're getting into that. However, the gunpowder history is still around. So anyway, in the 16th and 17th century, redstone, now mixed in with lapis to give it one huge punch of power, was still used as a common ingredient in gunpowder. This effected the Creepus Empire as they had multiple trades based on redstone. This led that empire to create Cesussecl, death powder, which was both literal and figurative, after mixing sulfur, charcoal, redstone, and lapis together while adding newly traded in glowstone. This made such a powder that it jumped the Creepus Empire in the gunpowder industry at the time. However, the powder was in high demand and this led to empires, fractions and other regional names to buy as much of it as possible and then go destroy their enemies. During the 1700s, redstone was being experimented by BennyFrankFF as he was seeing how to use it for electrical purposes. This successfully worked as he created the first electrical line that had electric from lightning get sent through the line.

Afterwards, gunpowder and electrical purposes made redstone a highly wanted commodity. During the 1800s, gunpowder purposes can be seen in several areas of warfare such as during the war of 1814, the wars going on in M. Europe, several private wars going on in the Nether in Pigus fractions, and in general leader ships of the M. French dictator NapoleBonParts11. During the 1860s, redstone was a key component to the M. United States Union's actual gunpowder explosive. During the 1870s, after the invention of the lightbulb, redstone became used in electrical supplies and less in gunpowder. As the decades past, the applications of redstone began to get used in the main industry for factories, electrical equipment, and in transportation. It still was used in military weapons such as warships, guns, and artillery, but the ratio was lessened as redstone was a needed component for conducting electricity.

Into the beginning of the 20th century, and redstone has become used in boats, automobiles, and is still used as its first purposes. Then NikiTesla created a new way to send electricity through the redstone that became competitive to TomEdisonLiteBulb with the creation of DC and AC currents. However, Redstone played in crucial parts during MWWI between the M European powers and some in the M. Pacific. This made redstone a highly demanded commodity, but it started to get replaced by glowstone and lapis, and definitely became less requested after AlberHint232 create synthetic redstone in 1918. After the war ended, redstone returned to its new intended purpose of conductivity to this time increase electrical capacity of copper cables and wires.

Redstone once again was wanted in high demand as, beginning in the 1930s, AdolfHitler_rules1 took over and created a huge army that soon was used to annex a good area of central M. Europe. Once MWWII started, the M. Nazis invaded the Nether, the rest of M. Europe, and the Central State of Shivar, which was an independent Zombus territory. This made redstone once again high in demand for gunpowder and this time was also used as fuel. In 1942, XxKurmechlk_YekalxX found a way to turn redstone into a liquid that can be burnt similar to gasoline. Of course it gave way more power than standard gasoline or coal and became the next best seller for fuel. Once the war ended in 1946, the next big event was the massive industry of consumer goods in the MUSA ranging from military equipment to stoves, refrigerators, and other electronics.

Then came more wars, mainly the M. North Korean War and the M. Vietnam Insanity Conflict, which required redstone in the tanks, guns, bullets, and equipment. However, back at home, redstone was now being implemented in the newest electronic: computers. Of course the computers were huge, but as the micro-transistor, the microchip, and microcomputer were created, redstone was used less and did more. Then the CDs came along with the new gold/silicon layering which damaged the redstone market having everyone ditch the redstone in electronics and begin using non-redstone parts. TVs during the time also removed redstone in favor of lapis and solid metals. Cars also began to remove redstone as a fuel after a study, in 1985-1987, found that redstone is a carcinogen and is deadly. Of course this didn't remove the lead as the redstone was way worse than it.

As computers developed and boomed along with technology in general, the market of redstone declined down to only basic equipment and electronics as it wasn't used that much anymore. However, when the Server War began in 1995, redstone was beginning to get dug out in tremendous amounts as it was necessary for Hive to defeat Mineplex. Once the war ended however, the decline of redstone started up and redstone no longer had a straight purpose. The boom started once again in 2006 when Hypixel and Mineplex went to war and this caused another extreme boom in redstone. During this war, however, servers began to stock pile on glowstone, gunpowder, redstone, and lapis in order to create explosives. This made the markets in the Nether and mining companies rich indeed, but in 2015, the market slumped and the boom ended in those areas.

In 2019, the first pixel recycler, PR, was created that can recycle useless materials, or waste, and turn it into anything that was needed. This crashed, bankrupted, and even destroyed business, markets, and even as far as countries due to the easiness of simply throwing something in, pressing some buttons, and our comes what you need. Redstone became used in poor areas as fuel, paint, and gunpowder, but when the invention of floating island cars, in 2029, came around, the market temporarily soared as the vehicles had no regulations. Of course once DRF, diode radiation fuel, was implemented, redstone massively plummeted in usage. Then in 2033, with Mineplex fighting off terrorists, redstone usage soared back up and both sides were buying it up. Soon DR was used in weaponry and redstone began its declining once again until it no longer was a major use in 2038. And to make matters worse, once Mineplex collapsed, redstone mines, more than 90% owned by Mineplex, closed down and redstone became more of a luxury, even though PRs replicated the substance.

Starting this year in 2043, redstone is making little steps to regain its market and use, but with tech and warfare companies no longer using it, there is no possible way to have it come back up. Despite the setbacks, redstone was, and is, a very useful material and resource that helped to create the current and future world.


	13. Music Disc

MUSIC DISCS:

Music discs are the first form of portable entertainment created by the Creepers, supposedly, in 300 MBCE. It's a very interesting usage since music discs were first made to record rulers' speeches and official documents. But with the limited space, it was rarely used and instead left for the ages, until around the 700s when the skeletons advanced it.

The first discs to be, supposedly, made was around the 300 MBCs. There were no known official records or artifacts that prove this, but we do know that in 250 E, the Creeper tribe, Usalasaalalasz, created a crude disc out of compacted clay, coal, and stone that was hard enough to stack one upon another, but soft enough to use a needle to carve into the disc for recording sounds. In 310, the first Creeper ruler, Siss(oo)soo-o 'aa, made a small speech which was entitled "To thy mobs of the further time". This speech was the most recognized one in the Creeper Empire today and is the most endured artifact with his voice. This record was refurbished and even recorded by Mineplex in 2012 to keep the record alive.

The Creeper Empire began to trade the discs as a source of entertainment for music, theatre, books, and such. Of course the bulk limited it down to music and small speeches, but in 710, the Skeletons recreated the disc by creating an iron disc with gold plating which made it ten times more compact and was 50% lighter. This created less bulk, but more money required to pay for it. In 825, Creeper ruler Nara Salssas 'lalt stopped all trades of music discs to other civilizations in the reasoning that the other empires were stealing the discs, which they were indirectly. The Skeletons began to make double discs which were the same weight of a Creepus disc, but carried 25x the amount of recording. This made the Skeletons boom in the music disc, until the players made better ones. The Players of M. Germany and the M. Frankish Kingdom modified the disc to scrunch in more lines and better recording. Of course, by the 1200s, the extent of this went back to the Creepers and Skeletons as nobody cared for the discs.

The music discs became popular once the invention of the jukebox appeared in 1326, being created by a Creeper, named Smasauz-Sass oso 'ssa. Afterwards, music discs became international once the Skeletons got their hands on it and created a better version and sold that off. In 1527, records were banned for the first time in the Creeper kingdom after suggested propaganda was found a record titled "Creepers are losers" and sang about how the Creeper Empire sucked and should be disbanded. Afterwards, the record-ban lasted until 1553 once the culprit, a witch, Jakson Peikil Smyth, was arrested, and executed, and that only tensed up relations between the Creepers and Witches. In 1572, another ban happened, only to be solved a year later after finding it was a botched recording.

The next revolution was way far in 1834 with the electric jukebox. This device no longer needed mechanical or manpower in order to run it, just a flick of a switch. Of course, the price was ridiculous until the 1880s were the jukeboxes and records became very popular. This also led to the Creepers dominating over 90% of the music disc and jukebox market. The best record during the early 1900s was Scotty_Joplin's Ragclock tune which has become very popular. Other artists include YankeeGeorgeCohan, Al_Jolson1, ArmStrongLouis, PaulTheWhiteMan, Duke_of_Ellington, and Bessie_Smithy.

As time continued on into the 30s with Taxi_Cab_Calloway, GoodBenny, GlenMillet; the 40s, FrankSinatraBest11, KingNatCoal, TomDorsey n' JimDorsey; the 50s, ElvisParsley, ChuckleBerryFin, JerryLewis_and_Lee; the 60s, ChubbyPlaysCheckers, The Beetroots, ArethaFrank, and the Beach_Bums. The decline in music discs came in 1976 with the technological revolution of the CD. This was way more efficient than a disc of metal or plastic, so this declined the production of the two. However, the Creepers, and just about every other mob kingdom/country, still used the discs as they played famous artists of the 70s such as TheHawks, the HeebyJeebies, the Villagers, and Steve_Wonder.

In the 80s, the decline now spread into the Zombus and Skelus territories as CDs became more available. But, this didn't stop as singers still got onto records such as MichaelJack1111, Dead_or_Undead, KoolAidGang, SaltyPepper, and King. Then the 90s became a major decline as music discs were deemed obsolete and worthless once the internet now was put in and CDs were being used in the advanced areas. However, the Creepers, and Pigmen, held onto their discs and listened to artists such as FrontStreetMen, TimmyMcGraw, ChocolateIce, and Cooli-yo.

In the 2000s, the entire point of discs was debated and only the creepers were majoring in a good chunk of discs, as they did begin to come back, but it didn't help bring back the profits it once had. However, this didn't stop as the Creepers listened to tunes made by artists and singers such as Lady_Wawa, Cyrus_on_miles, Beyondé, and Leader.

As time gone on, and music got worst because we already know that, the Pigmen have sort of got along and began to no longer use the discs as the Creepers… well after the reversion to the Empire, they basically stuck with the same technology they always have had.

Currently, discs are more or less a thing of the past. Seeing as they are no longer serve a true purpose, they are usually used by old people as a source of nostalgia and remembrance of the old times. Of course, the Creepers are the ones to thank, but the facts of them saying that it was created as of 300MBCE, and being this was said during the current rule of the Empire, sparks questioning of true or not facts.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **You don't know how much time and brain power it took to spoof all the names of artists you never heard of. :/**


	14. Minecraftia Religion (Part 1)

**This is a big topic asked for by The Dragon's Claw. I was able to do the religion part, not the simplified history though.**

 **This will be in nine parts long, so stay tuned.**

* * *

MINECRAFTIA RELIGION: PART ONE

Zombus Religion:

Ah, religion, one of the most destructive, constructive, and most questionable things of all time. There are multiple religions, some we don't know still, but we'll talk about the major religions, anything over 5% of a population at any given time, and it won't include derivatives.

The first religion will be Suctzelauro. Suctzelauro is a type of Buddhist styled relieving of sprit which makes the spirit, or soul, become freer and not need so much tension to hold it into the ground of the world. Accounts were traced back to Zombus documents in 20 MAD as a Zombie named Toga Izatuhi 'kau created a religion that based freeing the spirit in order to gain independence of the tortures of life. It became a widespread religion in the Zombus regions of Huakinta and Hurmak. The religion was never a truly dominant religion, however, in 1623; it became a dominant religion in half the regions of the empire. In 1755, the empire began to adopt the religion of Zombuslim, a Zombus version of Islam, as the main religion, superseding Suctzelauro and having it shrink back to the two regions. In 1923, Rysivok Rah 'oonjvar further squeezed the already shrinking religion down to Hurmak and no further. Up to this date, the religion is an indigenous religion that remains part of Hurmak.

Next is Fuoturoian. This is a medieval religion that is more general in usage than just follow rules and obey a god. Similar to asceticism, this type of religion focused on removing the evils of the physical world in order to ascend to the spiritual world. Of course, it wasn't well accepted and many have turned to the more mainstream religions while barely 1% of the general population, meaning all the empires, practiced this religion. In 1894, the religion was banned in the Zombus Empire due to an extreme situation of swallowing hot iron so they wouldn't be tempted to drink wine. Today, only 0.1%, if not at all, of the world's population practices the religion.

Next is Czaristali. This is a more modern one developed by insane paganists during the 1930s that worships the dead Czars. Of course, this is a dead religion due to the popularity only being between 1939 and 1967. Then in 1982, it was no longer called a religion and by 1986, the whole cult died off and it is remembered in history as a bunch of looneys with too much time on their hands.


	15. Minecraftia Religion (Part 2)

MINCRATIA RELIGION: PART TWO

Pigus Religion:

The Pigus religion isn't something well known outside of the Pigus lands. Many have claimed it to be more of a traditional styled millennium religion than something concocted like Scientology or such.

First is Czelchlian-zuh. This is an unusual religion with no actual beginning since some have said it is a paganist religion created in 300 MBCE. The group has remained small through the centuries until 660s when the religion became populous in the Xexesulcucyhtsx region. Afterwards, it remained steady for long until the early 1700s when it shrunk back to native populations. Currently the religion isn't mainstream nor is even recognized that well.

Fμtochz. Fμtochz is a Greek styled philosophical thinking that was both adopted by the Withus and Pigus. The first records of it going into the Pigus was in 440 MBCE while the Withus recorded it higher at 456 MBC. It was a widespread religion in the Pigus Empire and nearly half of the citizens practiced it, well, they assumingly practiced it. Similar to how Catholicism has multiple flaws that contradict the Bible, Fμtochz contradicts its own teachings as the Pigmen may have practiced a religion of philosophy and peace, but in reality they continued their warfare and plundering. Wither skeletons dropped Fμtochz in 20 MBC in order to go for more cerebral philosophies that weren't contradictable. Afterwards, in 452, Fμtochz was 90% of the Empire and tried to expand outward. In trades with the Creepers, this proved a major conflict with the teachings of Scassll. So religion trade was not the best situation. In 984, Fμtochz replaced the Endus religions, for the most part, and it has stayed in the end until the liberation in the later 1500s. However, during Renaissance and post-Renaissance, Fμtochz has remained a native religion, until in 1673 when a player took the religion and changed some of the rules, creating Futotochuz, which was similar only it was more peaceful than the original. In 1834, the religion began to decline as there was outbreaks of war and famine. In the late 1800s to early 1900s, Fμtochz has become very minor and native only to Uxyetey and Xsuslak. By 1945, the religion was native to only Xsuslak, and by 1951, it was extinct. However, a resurgence in it was brought in 2013 and has now taken back the natively lands it came from, being the two regions. Currently, Fμtochz is still restrained to the two regions as there has been no popularity of it in other regions, or empires, and even its spinoff faded away in 1888.

Pzocheztzalianz. This is more of a religion that may have come before there were any empires, only tribes. The religion is based on the god of fire Pzochztzaqa. This religion had taken some large spots of the Empire before Fμtochz. However, once it came in, Pzocheztzalianz began to decline, until it went into a massive drop in the early 450s. Pzocheztzalianz became a dead religion around the 480s. Now it's only a recorded historical fact, due to the Wither Skeletons since the Pigmen have no documented evidence on its decline.

Chtexoch-Alian. This is a religion solely built on worshipping spirit and removing idols, mainly be destroying them in the lava oceans. After the "death" of Pzocheztzalianz, one Pigman created the general religion that the idols of past must be destroyed and for centuries this was implemented. Once all the idols were destroyed by around 1450, the religion now stopped and was soon encouraged upon others. Of course, it was rejected because of the harshness and religious bashing it did, so it died off as well. Today, Chtexoch-Alian has become a law stating the illegal nature of idols.

Acchastcism. This is one of the few religions that revolve around Herobrine's ghost. It was developed after a Pigman, named Axezxeaesklqaka 'na, had a vision of the return of Herobrine, which we know is baloney, and soon began to preach of it. This started out in the 600s, around the time when Mohamad_Jihad began preaching Islam, and soon it became native in three Pigus regions. However, once players began to come in during the Renaissance and explained the stories, the religion was in tatters due to the evidence of what happened. It officially died in 1892, but a few have stayed until 1993. Today, it's unbelievably still practiced in a part of the upper northern Pigus region of Huzxsues.


	16. Minecraftia Religion (Part 3)

MINECRAFTIA RELIGION: PART THREE

Creepus Religion:

Creepus religion asked to players, or just about any mob in the Overworld, will give you the answer of Scassll or anything pertaining to Scassll. Of course we know that the majority of the religion is Scassll, especially now with the current monarchy of the Creeper Kingdom, but there are other religions there.

First is Ressestist. This is the religion of worshiping bacteria and viruses. After the discovery of these, and Charlie_Darwin's theory of evolving, the Creepers began to worship the microscopic organisms seeing them as the basis of life. This started in 1903, and has only gotten as far as the region of Saasxz, and then stagnated in that region until the Creeper Empire was reestablished and soon persecutions were made, causing the religion to fizzle out by 2033. Of course, most religions that were not Scassll based were usually persecuted and/or erased, if not kept in private.

Zochism. This is a Creeper styled Notchism that is similar to Christianity. Zochism was a religion that was interpreted around 700 and has kept its speed to three regions. Around 1230, persecutions have happened that caused Zochism to slowly retract to two regions. Then it came back and spread to four regions in 1344. It remained a solid based religion until 1846 when Ceresism, the worship of the dwarf planet Ceres, took over two of the regions and soon Zochism was over taken by its parent version Notchism. Zochism was never replaced, but with the onslaught of accusations of falsifying texts and religious profanities Zochism decreased to villages and small towns. Then, just like Ressestist, the persecutions began in 2022 and led to the downfall of Zochism in 2040.

Futoochuz. Futoochuz is a Withus meditation practice that was turned into a religion of spirits around 1100. Texts say it is a religion on focusing to create a good spirit out of a bad or fallen one by focusing on life goals and removing certain "toxins", which may be immoral romances, drugs, suicide, etc. In 1169, temples were built in the mountains of Zsect to have the Creepers practice and maintain this religion. However, since the 13th century persecutions were happening, one solution was to break away from the empire and create the State of Zsectus. The country's religion was Futoochuz and the state remained a sovereign territory until 1567 when it was reincorporated into the empire under the terms of not breaking off again. This was agreed, only if the monks could spread Futoochuz, which was allowed. This kept up until two other regions were Futoochuz converted. However, once 2022 rolled around, the states began having harsh sentences and executions, causing the two regions to be unconverted, but the State of Zsectus to be reinstated and practicing Futoochuz with no issues from the governing monarch. King 'aa has no interest in the state, so there is no problems between the motherland and split off.

These are the other main religions behind Scassll, however in time, most of the texts will most likely be destroyed within the kingdom due to the Catholic style executing that will erase all the information of these old religions.


	17. Minecraftia Religion (Part 4)

MINECRAFTIA RELIGION: PART FOUR

Endus Religions:

The Ender Religions were mostly of the Ender Dragon and anything else was considered a heresy. First we'll begin with the first two that have dominated the religious section of the End.

Dragosouss and Dragoonian. Dragosouss is the first worshipping religion of the Ender Dragon as it began by offering simply sacrifices of Shulkers and Chorus Fruit. There is no date of when it was first founded, but we can conclude somewhere around the century of 500 MBCE. In the 230s MBC, king Aszlazzazasslazlazzzazl 'zal created an enormous temple for the Dragoos, worshipers for the faith of Dragosous. This temple lasted until the reign of Zalt 'zal, which was destroyed and replaced with a temple to worship the ender dragon in a different fashion, which led to Dragoonian, which is the Catholic version of Dragosouss. After the horrible rule, both versions interacted in a similar way to Catholicism and Protestantism. This continued, turning the End into a half and half of both religions, until the invasion and take over in the 980s. Once the dragon was killed and the Pigmen took over, both main religions shrank quickly and Eatheism, Ender Atheism, was born and grew exponentially as the Pigus religions failed to enshroud it. Dragooian was barely 5% as Dragosouss was nearly 10% and the rest of the religious area was of Eatheism. Skipping much further to the mid-1800s, the players took over the end and removed the Pigus religions, but never recovered the Endus ones and this alone led to the ruining of Endus religions. In 1952, the Endermen regained control and reinstituted the Ender religions and Dragosouss started to gain its popularity again as its Catholic relative degraded and faded out to the farther areas of the End. Currently, Dragosouss is the standing religion, only under Eatheism.

Mycsszeles. This is a more modern religion that was introduced to the Endermen by the players. It was originally Valentine's Day, but the Endermen took it and used it as a holiday for worship. However, by the 1900s, the holiday began to fizzle out since the popularity degraded and also divorce ruined the point of Valentine's Day anyway. Mycsszeles began to degrade down to the Zdevzes regional island and then finally died out period in 1992.

Afterwards, the only surviving religions is the traditional Dragosouss, Eatheism, and Ceresism. To this point, however, Eatheism rules so that the scientists have no blockade in order to proceed in getting to space from having to deal with the religious freaks.


	18. Minecraftia Religion (Part 5)

Sorry it's been a bit, just other fanfics I was writing.

* * *

MINECRAFT RELIGIONS: PART 5

Skelus Religions:

First is Autorian. This is the religion that worships books, or has a book based god. It's the most common religion in the Skelus nation, yet only a few territories practice this religion. It is unknown exactly when it began, but some documents go as far as in the 1200s. From there, Autorian has spread into several regions around Hamayanaas, the religion that it was supposed founded in. in the 1400s, Autorian hit it's highest coverage of nearly 80% of the empire. In a supposed theory, it may have hit almost 95% coverage, but in 1487, that coverage decreased when Satheism, or Skelus Atheism. During the late 1880s, Zatheism entered the Skeleton Empire and this further pushed the main religions downward. In 1934, Autorian entered into the Creeper Republic. In 1945, the religious makeup of the Skeleton country was erratic and it became such a slew of religions that at the time it was almost as diverse as the players. In 1993, Autorian became limited to the founding regions and the Creeper region of Slalass. In 2022, the Creepus persecutions drove the religion out and Autorian remained in the founding regions.

Skecktulan. This religion focuses on keeping the Skeleton Empire, or nation, pure and immediately disregards any others who are not of Skeleton origin. The major problem is that Strays, skeletons that are indigenous to the icy biomes, and Wither Skeletons have similar genetic relations to skeletons making it very confusing to discern if they are allowed by Skecktulan or not. Of course, when it was first developed in 1677, it got only as far as the two cities of Skeeucl and Keanama. In 1765, the religion began to decrease with the incoming of Strays into the Empire. By 1890, the religion actually increased to the whole region of Erusksil. By 1988, the religion now was practiced in three regional states. However, it has decreased recently do to a group, which every hates… the MSJWs. This group has portrayed the religion as racist and demands the removal of it, but the Skeleton nation doesn't listen to the group since they have done the same flat arguments for just about every other nation/empire/country.

In the general aspect, the Skeletons follow now more of the Atheist ways, monotheism, and microism, worship of bacteria and viruses. Currently, the two religions above are declining, or at least, outside of the Skeleton nation and are becoming more and more disliked do to the rules and religious setups.


	19. Minecraftia Religion (Part 6)

MINECRAFT RELIGION: PART 6

Withus Religions:

Pocu-song. This is a religion similar to Endgameism practiced by the players believing the teaching that there are two gods who control the sentencing to the afterlife of heaven or the afterlife of hell once a being has died through each of the 100 worlds. The first practices didn't appear until the players began to share the religion sometime in the late 1500s. Now, despite not being the TOP top religion, it has some significance in multiple Withus regions, but never developed into the Pigus region because of how simple and possibly disprovable it was. The rate of the religion expanding to half the Empire in 1596, but then by 1721, it slowly decreased until it hit its current area in 1856. Afterwards, many players have set out to disband the whole religion and replace it with some other more reasonable religion such as M. Christianity or M. Islam. M. Judaism wanted to be left alone and not deal with it, so it was never involved.

Micuian. This is the religion that could be similar to the Christian way as instead of following Jesus Christ, it follows a Wither skeleton named Micu-Sontogu. Evidence of this being real or not is as the same as Jesus, but followers have kept this religion stable since the 100s. Some even have stated that Micu was Jesus, but as said, we don't entirely know. In the 1500s, Christian missionaries and Micuian priests had heated debates on their following religions that entered into a whole "fight" and led to the Withus to temporarily ban the opposing religion so fights wouldn't break out. In 1601, the ban was relieved and the missionaries could return as long as they kept their religion to themselves. In 1788, Emperor 'Fu allowed the Christians to setup one main temple for their worship as long as it doesn't interfere with the Withus religions or everyday life. Very little has happened since and currently the limitation was reversed and so far Micuian has kept its place.

Pinggu. Judging by this you can sort of assume it was a religion based on Ping. Of course it was a short lived religion that barely lasted a century. It started back in 1934 and lasted until 2004 making it a 70 year religion that focused mainly on Ping. The whole cult was disbanded due to lack of members and several crimes that were committed, making it a religion many would keep out of and further lower the members and ultimately destroy it.

Herobrinism. At some point, you would've figured that Herobrine would appear at least once, and he does. The Nether is a large area for finding religions surrounded by the figure of Herobrine and Herobrinism is the most common. Starting in the 6th century MBC, Herobrinism was started among the Withus and spread across far and wide to the rest of the Nether inhabitants until it hit its peak in around 640 according to a Withus professor. The religion spread into the Overworld with the Skelus, Creepus, and even Zombus, and then began spreading into the End with the invasion of 984. This became the first interworldly religion to exist, but by the 1500s, the religion was taken out of the End and it decreased in the Overworld. In 1743, the Zombus began refuting Herobrinism and soon that no longer had grip in the Empire. In 1904, the Skeletons soon stopped doing it after multiple crimes, including sacrifices that associated with Satanism and other devil-based religions, became the norm and they were sent to be executed. Currently in the modern times, Herobrinism has been erased from the Creeper Empire due to persecutions, the Players have deemed the religion as inhumane, and Mineplex, after coming back to life, has begun to remove it from the Overworld slowly. The Wither skeletons and Pigmen have kept Herobrinism, but with the history it has, it's shunned from everyone else.

The general aspect of this is that the religions of the Withus were technically more philosophical, but players have influenced other religions onto the Empire as vice versa as well.


	20. Minecraftia Religion (Part 7)

**It's been over a week, yes yes, the place I'm working in makes it weirdly uncomfortable to right this in since it's tiny and I have to flip back and forth through two books and a page, but nevertheless I got another entry done. Next, and last, two will be on Villagers and Players. Afterwards, will be whatever is next.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

MINECRAFTIA RELIGION: PART 7

Witcheryt Religions:

As an intro, the Witcheryt society is similar to the Villigius, Villagers, society in terms of culture and talk. However, religion is different in a few ways as some are not actually from the Witcheryt Empire. Centuries of foreign control has brought indifferent religions, ideas and technologies into the empire.

Pinccism. This is under the saying of "Penny Pincher" which of course stands for greed. Now Pinccism was developed much, much later in a rural styled area of what apparently was an extinct religion called Pincheriestism. Of course, religious bureaucrats remade it into a more empire wide religion that most bureaucratic business men and followers would use. There isn't much history to cover since it has remained fairly the same since the 1600s.

Occscallian. Now, for those who are Christian, you know that Jesus had siblings, brothers and sisters. Occscallian is the religion where Scalls, the brother of Scassll, is the Christ. Of course the religions developed well around the time a few years after Sccassllism was made. Both religions are Creeper based and go hand in hand, so they will both be talked about in this paragraph. So, the Creepus Empire had the religions and they slipped into the Witcheryt Empire around 400 MADE and soon became major religions on the bordering territories and states. The religion stayed in the regions for centuries until the 1600s when the players took over and tried to push M. Christianity onto the Witches. This caused much disarray and slowed the faith of both religions, founding Watheism. After the players left rule, Witches called it takeover, the Cascall, general definition of religions related to Scasll, religions slowly regained along with the other majors, until 1919 when the players returned. Once Acowdiedwithme was assassinated in 1952, the Witches were free again, but Watheism was at an all-time high. Both religions were decreased heavily when the Pigman Azatlantcheltalnzu 'laa took over that year. He was killed a year later and the Witches were no longer to be tolerant to foreign rule. Currently, Occscallion and Sccassllion are dominant in the border regions of the Creeper Empire.

Ponzung-go. This is another non-Witcheryt religion that has been brought over by the Withus. This was more of a Buddhist styled religion and in terms of actual use… it remains as a type of exercise or recreational activity nowadays instead of as a religion. Brought by the Withus in the early times, the Witcheryt have taken the religion and tried it out, but it was collided harshly with native regions, polytheist or pagan ones, and was restricted down to one town of Ekwadoorr. It has remained there until the players took control of the Empire and found the religion being practiced. They found nothing of it until they took over again in 1919 and began to use some of it in the 1950s. Soon, it was used in the 1970s for players like yoga and other meditation techniques. The religion itself was extinct since the '60s because of the lack in followership and how the younger crowd didn't see any use in it as a religion. That and a lot of the kids today are more worried about Fortnite and fidget spinners than anything else.

Because of the takeovers from multiple empires/countries; the Players, Pigus, and Zombus; many main religions were brought over and used instead of local ones. However, it has also created a large ethnicity group of Watheists that dominate more than half of the religious population.


	21. Minecraftia Religion (Part 8)

MINECRAFTIA RELIGION PART 8:

Villigius religions:

Villagers have a fair history of unusual practices, religions, and even the fact of how they have come up in civilization like the players. Of course, most of these religions were pagan and native, so the ones that have survived are more or less within the villagers, or the ones that were forced upon by the players. And yes, there are villagers all over the world, so the ones that will be mentioned are the ones we can guarantee are within the last 150 years of technology and politics.

The first five are very common religions of Vacatheism, Matheism, M. Christianity, M. Islam, and M. Judaism. These religions can be found mostly with the Villagers and Players.

Michuty. Michuty was an old Zombus religion that has gone extinct in their areas, but has lived on through the village of Tackest. Tackest then spread it to Norkcra and Torkes, but during the 1800s, the religion spread back into Zombus territory and a few more villages on the way. The main point of Michuty is of four gods of the elements that can control how the planet works. Course, this has been disproven so there is no need to have it further spread. Currently, the religion is still going on through the villages, but not the Zombus regions.

Aberism. This is a very weird and, some go as far as calling, stupid religion that worships Abraham. Some have misinterpreted this and worshipped Abraham Lincoln, and this argument has been fought through several times and all it has caused was a whole civil war to erupt because of it. Now, we can't be certain it was the religion that caused it solely, but it was a major key to it. Currently, the religion has been banned due to the extremities of which Villagers would go to such lengths of even committing terrorist styled attacks for it.

AntiNaset. AntiNaset is arguably the religion that results anarchy. It was founded somewhere after the fall of Romus in the 480s by an ex-politician named Ermus Naset. Now, you might be wondering wouldn't this religion be against him? Well, both yes and no. Him specifically no, but Naset is another word, in that villager he lived, for government or authority. This made the villager become a hold of destruction within 20 years since his religion ruined it. This soon spread to other villages during the Black Ages and only added on. By the 900s, this became the norm for villagers as everyone was devolving in intelligence and technology, and order. Once the renaissance came along, order began to put the villages back together after Players began to easily take over the villages and Villagers. By the 1600s, the new technology, art, and science have begun to replace AntiNaset and further tried to push away any kind of religion since some have claimed it as a barrier from discovery of many things. By the 1700s, AntiNaset was frowned upon as it would ruin many of the aristocrats and higher class people. By the 1800s, the only places you could even see AntiNaset were in very rural areas where the towns, or just houses, and even then many were deciding whether to do so. By the 1900s, the whole idea of anti-government made a turn up when AdolfHitler_rules1 created Nazi Germany and even before when you had LeninFTW and JoeStalins11 created the MUSSR. Once MWWII ended, most fascism ended letting regular government take over until the M. Cold War took over and recreated the whole AntiNaset religion again. After that war, things began to settle and governments began to include these villagers and even others who went with it because they didn't want any communism in their towns. Currently, there are a few villages that have AntiNaset and many M. Social Justice Warriors, anarchists, and a select few poverty groups have begun to grab hold of AntiNaset and embrace it.

Nootsist. This is a religion that isn't really a specific religion because all it focuses on is the removal and destruction of idol gods, which is similar to Chtexoch-Alian. In terms of history, it can be traced back to when the Atheisms and monotheist religions began to play roles in society. Currently, this is no longer needed because those Atheisms and monotheist religions have integrated into society already and idols are no longer used.


	22. Minecraftia Religion (Part 9)

**Here's the final entry! It took two months, but it's done. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

MINECRAFTIA RELIGIONS: PART 9

Player Religions:

Now we get into a more, or at least well known, species… ourselves. The players are referred by a species as Playerus. Now, Players have the largest variety of religions, but a lot of them have been covered or are not worth the time to go over. We will go over the ones that are already straightforward understandable:

Matheism: General Minecraft Atheism.

Minecrafterrism: The double r means it's a Witcheryt based religion on that the Minecraft Overworld is god.

Altrophy: Is a religion for gaining trophies, awards, such like that.

Fallenism: Is a religion for the fallen, mainly non-god heroes like soldiers and leaders.

M. Christianity, M. Islam, and M. Judaism: Speaks for itself.

Mineplexism: Due to how Mineplex was power, and has come back again, the belief that Mineplex was a god, or part of a god, has been on the rise lately.

Vacatheism: Villager Atheism.

Zatheism: Zombie Atheism.

Polyminecraftism: Essentially polytheism Minecraft style.

Monoism: Monotheist Minecraft.

Notchism: Essentially Christianity, only remove Jesus and replace god with Notch. Some have tried to replace Jesus with Jeb, but they say it goes against the scriptures.

Heroism: Very similar to Fallenism

Dranggonoism: The player version of the Endus Ender Dragon religions.

Endgameism: the belief that at the end of the game, you are chosen whether to go to the heaven realm, the permanent Nether, or hell, realm, or restart the hundred worlds in order to reevaluate your journey through life.

That's all the easily understood ones. Now the ones that are in more depth.

Mincraus. This religion isn't too hard to grasp, but to the eye it doesn't give away the meaning. Mincraus is the belief that the world of Minecraft is a god. This worked for centuries, until in 1822 when a man, originally, from the 1600s came back into world 1. This was extremely baffling because for the longest period, in these religious groups and in general, it was thought there was only one world. Soon they found more and more, but stopped at hundred in 1943. The religion declined massively once the hundred worlds began to get published, republished, and further more. Currently, the religion has died out do to the evidence posed against it.

Pinccerism. This is a religion used around the medieval era with the acknowledgement that princess royalty was goddess empowered. Of course, once the 1400s came to a close and soon the renaissance took place, the religion slowly died down as this was all just superstition and mainly parental power that played in why the princesses had a lot of power. In the mid-1600s, it finally became obsolete once the idea of it was no longer regarded as a religion.

Wrintall. Wrintall is a religion built on the idea that books can lead the way to god. This religion was spoofed off and rearranged from Autorian and had a similar basis to it. The religion was formed around the 1500s, much later than Autorian, but it got a lot further than with the Skeleton Empire. The M. Holy Roman Empire first used this religion and soon it spread through the upper portion of the empire to where the northern part of M. France is and also the M. Netherlands. By the 1700s, the religion remained in the Empire, but the M. French and Dutch removed it soon, replacing it with Christianity. Once the Holy Roman Empire became the German Empire, the religion took a huge drawback and became secluded. Then WWI came along and ruined many of the towns and villages that carried the religion. Then when WWII came around, and the whole deliberation camps were installed, people who practice this religion went into them. After all this, in 1948, Wrintall died out and no longer meant anything to the religious world except as a bad spinoff of a Skelus religion.

Paxfortism. This is a modern religion that was artificially constructed to worship the player Paxforten110. This lasted for a year in the trending areas, but it declined over a couple more years, then it soon died off very quickly in 1994.

Eudusian. Eudusian is the religion that claims there are destructive gods, some say Herobrine in the mix, that will destroy Minecraft with no mercy. This religion was formed off some older Withus mythology called Edungsoo, then the Creepers misinterpreted it in the 1300s, then it was reinterpreted, yet misunderstood, in the 1500s by the Zombus, and then the players in the 1600s got it and led to the creation of Eudusian. As time passed on, Eudusian soon became like a synonym with Herobrinism and was soon brought up as a satanic religion. Afterwards, there is little history that can effectively show was has happened, but we know now that the religion is extremely scarce, and might as well be considered a dead religion.

Polymastia. Ask any sailor of the deep seas, or remote/uncharted islands if any, about religion and this kinda of religion will appear. There are no dates that can show when it started, but we can guarantee there have been documents that pirates, and a few sailors, around specific areas on islands and shores back in the 1600s have used Polymastia. Now, there wasn't much change unless you account for the pirates slowly disappearing in the Caribbean and independent sailors using this religion. Modern times has very little active worship in Polymastia, except for the M. Somalian pirates.

Solygrant. This is another synthetic religion that was made to worship Solus_Grantman during the 1980s. This, just like Paxfortism, lasted only a few years until it died do to the trend running its course.

Siclctts. Siclctts is an Endus religion that was passed onto the players in 1899. It had a slow, yet stagnant, growth in terms of the religion, until spreading into M. Honduras, out of all places. It was barely accepted by a few groups, being the basis that the small life, aka bacteria, protozoa, and such, were the key to understanding the Creator. This religion flared out in the 1970s since it was barely remembered, and the Endermen ditched the whole idea and went straight for the microscopes.

PicSortonelr. This is an unusual Zombus religion that was practiced in the sense that the undead was the one who controlled nature. This was a religion during the medieval era, but by the time of the renaissance, it was more or less extinct because of the Church and of the new waves of science.

There are hundreds, if not thousands, more religions that the players have, but we focused on some of the more major or known ones.

* * *

 **Something new I want to try here.**

 **The following sections that will next be published are on the Villagers, and then Witches.**


	23. Witches

**Just a author's note, I got the mix backwards since Witcheryt is easier than the Villagers, but don't worry, that'll be next**.

* * *

THE WITCHERYT:

From the species title, the Witcheryt is generally known as the witches. And the witches are not a separate species. In classical and medieval times, it was thought that the Witcheryt was a totally on-their-own species until the late 1600s when it was found out that the Witches and Villagers were the same species. And further investigation linked a semi-specie link to the players, and that soon linked the players with the Zombies and the Skeletons.

However, this isn't biology, so this is more or less out of context. Continuing on, Similar to the Creepers, the Witcheryt began centralizing there civilization past the MBC mark and founded in the early 200s. There are many similarities between the two groups; problem is they are very hostile towards each other, similar to the Pigmen and Withus. However, the Witches development was more solidified than the Creepers and had few issues in departments such as relations, technology, and having female rulers.

To clarify the last bit, Nema Potiuunt 'nah(ma) was the first female leader to successfully rule a large empire. This helped them bring about the fact that not all female rulers were bad, just a select few.

Following in terms of general history, the main issue with Witcheryt is that they weren't self-governed for long periods, and short periods, of time. First was the Zombus ruling over the Witcheryt lands in 1503 to 1589 under Ahomyt 'Mansu 'Aa. Then the players took over in 1601, as the Witches were anarchical for those 13 years, and it ended in 1818, only for four years to pass when Anthonysi 'Roh 'Shim brought the Witcheryt people back into order. However, in 1898, the Villagers of the state of Ruskiat took over the Witcheryt politics system and nominated Amyel 'Loom 'Paths, another female leader, into office. This gave the Villagers power until president Micheely 'Sint was assassinated by Witcheryt nationalists. This only led to the Players to take over quick with Acowdiedwithme to take the office in 1919. In 1952, a Pigmen assassinated the president and took the throne, only to add on the destruction and degradation of the political system of the Witches. To top this off, one supposed insane Witch bought a jet from the MUSA and used to fire off two missiles at the Government building that killed over 120 mobs, 80 being Pigmen, and the "president" Azatlancheltalnzu 'Laa. After wards, this attack gave the Witches their independence; so far it seems to be permanent, and banned off foreigners for 20 years, only to reopen to the public.

As stated earlier, there is a tension between the Witches and Creepers. Supposedly it was started after a small fight between two villages caused the Creepers to make up lies and such about the Witches, then vice versa and then it exploded into what it is now. This has been shown throughout multiple events with history as there have been conformations that the Creepers sided with the Nazis whereas the Witches sided with the Allies. Now, only negligible amounts of damage was done between the two since they were split about by most of Eastern M. Europe and Northern M. Africa.

In terms of government, the Witcheryt are slightly more controlled than others. The current parties include the Witches Fascist Democracy, the Democracy of Witches, and the Republican Association of Freemen. After the assassination of President Ronalldn Tozobmus 'Ran, the association took the main seats and rule about 80-85% of the government while the democracy has only 12% and the fascists have around 3-6%. Anything else can be third class parties.

Now, the stereotypical view of a Witch, mainly by the Villagers, Creepers, and Players, is that they live in swamps and little huts. This isn't fully true since there are witches living in huts and there are towns built in swamps, but a lot of the Witches inhabit areas of trade, good farming land, or areas that are what they call habitable.

Lastly is their second stereotypical view of being the "masters" of potions. This was convinced true since, during the classical to industrial age, they had an entire monopoly over the potions and gained 90% of their wealth from it. Now the potions have become more of a frowner because they contain poisonous chemicals such as redstone, glowstone, nether warts, and much more. This has dropped significantly due to the MFDA and the MWHO deciding that potions shouldn't be consumed due to the harmful long-term effects. Course, the Witches continued their business, but stopped selling potions internationally.

And this concludes the entry on Witches. A late founding tribal species to a full on civilization. However, don't go prancing around trying to debate the half-correct facts above, otherwise you might wind up in a hole of swamp water.


	24. Villagers

VILLAGERS:

There has been at least one time you have seen, or been to, a village. Of course, no two villages are the same, and no two regions are entirely the same when it comes to Villigius cultures. So, what exactly are the Villagers and any other kinds of them?

We need to first start with the beginning of when villagers first came along. It isn't entirely known when the first villages appeared, but we have evidence that they were similar to the modern villages you see. From historical evidence, old villages contained the usual houses, blacksmith, and butcher shops, but they didn't bring in libraries until around the M. early Middle Ages and the church developed in the terms of a Christian oriented way, but soon was disbanded for other religions, or the building was converted into the town hall.

A large question that has appeared throughout the time of archeological finds through plains and deserts is do these villages have anything to do with the buildings such as temples, wells, and even mineshafts? From what we can deduce is that the desert temples, not all, were created by the villagers along with the wells. The jungle temples could not have been built by villagers due to the redstone used in the creation of the traps. Yes, some argue the same for the desert temples, but a pressure plate and nine TNT are way simpler than organized sticky pistons, redstone, and dispensers. For the mineshafts, there may have been a few mineshafts created by the villagers in the late medieval to the early renaissance, but the ones created by villagers were found to be connected to cave systems that led to the surface.

There are several other questions to answer about villagers, so we'll start with another very common one: witches. As stated previously, the Witcheryt aren't a species, but found to be part of the villagers. However, it is unknown when this divide took place since potion brewing didn't take place until around 600 MBC, so the witches had to have split off only shortly after that time. However, both witches and villagers have one more to join within their group: Illagers.

Even though this is about Illagers, they are a part of the villagers and witches. According to both folklore and historical documents retrieved from old archives, Illagers were radical witches that create unusual magic that even the witches think is too much. So the Illagers were casted out and it was discovered by a Ko Klix Klan that the Illagers were found in a dark oak forest living in an enormous mansion. This was back in the 1890s, so since then, the Illagers were considered a very dangerous group of villagers.

Now, the history of the villagers is almost as large as the players, so we'll mention the extreme events that have happened. During the classical ages, the M. Roman Empire persecuted against villagers, causing them to leave into areas in M. Europe and M. Persia. The medieval ages introduced the church to the villagers, which brought Catholicism and the troubles it caused. In the renaissance, villagers were living in areas of North America, Europe, and as far as Asia, only avoiding Africa due to the slave trades and colonization. In the industrial age, villagers had become more of slaves to the players, and even the Zombus, to work on plantations and to work in factories. In the premodern age, emancipation was given, but European villagers were sent off to the Nazi camps during MWWII. In the current modern age, villagers aren't under any oppression or setbacks, but Mineplex, Hive, and Hypixel have caused so much damage to economic and ecological foundations that the worlds have been effected very much.

One element of a villager that many players, and other mobs and traders, find annoying is this currency of emeralds. According to various accounts from several villages, emeralds were first found in the Urgus Mountain in the M. Asia minor. This spread upon the villages as a uniquely green and shiny object that poses more value than gold or diamonds. This part is true due to the rarity, but players find diamonds worth more than emeralds because of their usefulness, not just for their luster and color.

One strange fact on villages is how they seem to "change" their colors and materials. This is just easy building using whatever materials are about. Desert villages use sandstone in their construction, taiga villages use spruce wood, savanna villages use acacia, and plains villages use standard oak wood. However, villages have updated all the materials to use paths and sandstone instead of gravel and also have wooden bridge pathways.

The villagers aren't the greatest of the mobs, or anywhere close, they played important roles in the shaping of history, whether it is theirs or ours.


	25. Prehistoric Minecraftia

**This is another entry requested by A Dragon's Claw. Thought I'd put this out before two weeks pass by.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

PREHISTORIC MINECRAFT:

Now, when we think prehistoric, you first think the dinosaurs… early hominids… and biomes that no longer exist or were replaced. These are actually realistic examples, but they, of course must be explained. All the information will be explained in paragraphs according to questions that have been asked for a long while.

We'll begin with the whole thing of dinosaurs. Some recent discoveries of fossils in swamp biomes suggest the possible idea of dinosaur like creatures walking the face of Minecraftia. On 1989, a player named Hugo_the_finder discovered an unusual looking block after excavating a mass of clay from the Krhus River in the Syha'ir Swamp. After further excavating, it revealed a huge bone fossil that had coal ore within its structure. This dug out the first fossil to be ever found. This led to the questioning of where did these fossils come from? WE had no idea and the idea of dinosaurs appeared. This was disproven almost as fast as it was proven due to the major plot hole: where are the other fossils? This was proven even further after the only skeletons found were in deserts and swamps. Some suggested that due to the nonexistence of limbs from the skeletal fossils, these creatures may have been a giant slug with an endoskeleton. Seems to make some sense, but how did they die off? Well, for starters, the desert skeletons are convincible that it was due to change in environment, via aridity, heat change, and loss of water. In the swamps, this isn't the case. Some suggest that the living slime cubes are in fact the descendants of these giant slime dinosaurs that have adapted to the swamp environments, only for their ancestors to die off.

The next part of prehistoric history that oddly seems to be historic is the ocean monuments. This may seem surprising, but what exactly is the prismarine material? The guardians and Elder guardians that inhabit the monument are only found in the monument. Yes, some say they "migrate" but this was never shown, found, or even photographed. This brings back to a very interesting question: are the guardians a devolved species? This question seems pretty good as to the latest discoveries of underwater ruins. The ruins and the monument date one after the other, both have treasures inside that are from around the era, and to top it off, unusual technology of sea hearts, officially called Heart of the Sea, seems to date between the era of the cities and monuments. This would make a very sound theory… if the evidence of so happened. There are no skeletal remains in the cities of any guardians, or any DNA that would relate the guardians to even a previous ancestor.

Speaking of ancestors, evolution is one topic that should be covered. In the real world, humans evolved from apes; in the Minecraft world, players evolved from pigs. Alongside players, Villagers, Creepers, and even Pigmen evolved from pigs as well. However, what triggered these divergent evolutionary stages is currently unknown, but we do know that the Creepers evolved from the pigs going underground while the Villagers and players evolved above ground, and Pigmen evolved in the Nether. Of course, how did the pigs get there? Many believe it was Herobrine, as said through folktale, who cursed the pigs with a lightning bolt and sent them to the hells of the Nether in order to create an army of demons. Sure, it sounds silly, but then again we don't know if the pigs were brought there by anyone or possibly there was a passage between the Nether and Overworld.

One very common theoretical topic that is heavily debated is the topic of the End. As said before, the End has been scientifically classified as an artificially constructed area. This… blows minds away worse than a cannon. The most identifiable reason is the endstone which is rich in obsidian, making it blast proof, but it isn't black or purple like it. Now, you may be wondering why this is prehistoric. For starters, prehistoric in terms of the Endermen are pretty far back when seeing that the first Endermen arrived possibly only a couple years after the Withus Empire first formed. Sadly, the knowledge of what the first Endermen and their arrival are extremely scarce to the point of it just being a permanent mystery.

Lastly to explain in the topic of prehistory is the Minecratia world itself. That doesn't mean ridiculously long ago as in billions or even millions of years, but not so close to recorded history. Several biomes didn't exist such as the mushroom flats and ice spikes. Mushroom flats, even though they may contain mountains and ravines, are theorized to have been created by an enormous growth in fungal spores that germinated into the mushroom giants and mycelium on the floor. Ice spikes are another biome that didn't exist in prehistoric times. The icy plains first existed in terms of the last ice age, then the spikes came as a sharp, yet quick, ice age took over afterwards and created these huge spikes.

There are possibly more areas that need to be addressed, but those areas are small and don't contain as much info as some of these.


	26. Stronghold

THE STRONGHOLD:

There has been several stories on the stronghold as to who built it. That'll be explained, but first will be on what it is. The stronghold, as most to all the stories will say, is an underground complex that was used by the more medieval era troops, royalties, and such to conduct trades, business, and enter the End. 'Course; let's exactly see what it really is.

It should be noted there are approximately 128 strongholds scattered about in several areas. So, the stories could be different because there are so many. But, which was the first? This is easily solvable using carbon dating on the mossy stone brick in these strongholds. Surprisingly, the oldest goes back around to the 1200s while the second oldest goes to the late 1400s, possibly around ColombiaChristof sailing to the M. Americas. And that also shows an unusual detail. There have been several strongholds that date to the 1500s in the Americas, but they were in regions that the M. Europeans never explored yet.

But let's not go there; for the first stronghold is actually more related to the ones that we know. The stronghold was a general principle for the usage of trade and defense. Through the ruins of it there are several jail cells for prisoners and several iron doors to act as a trap. However, the prisons aren't built to well and some don't even have iron doors, so we can assume the purpose.

Other aspects are the libraries, which are two story rooms that contain old literary text. Sadly, the text is an unknown language that seems to be similar to the enchanting language; however, there are a few letters that don't make the same context or connection to the enchanting letters. Aside of that, there are other unusual things about the stronghold we see. Mineshafts are uncommon to be found inside which gives the theory that there may have been previous attempts to enter the stronghold.

The most unique and eerie piece of the stronghold is the end portal. Unlike the nether portal, the end portal is a one way teleportation. The technology is extremely ancient, suggesting that the stronghold was created by an ancient, advanced civilization. From what modern sciences can show, the eye of ender that is put into the portal frame creates a magnetic pull similar to neodymium magnets. However, there is no way to nullify the magnetism, or remove the eyes, without damaging the portal frame.

The portal, when activated, has a field that shows an unusual window that suggests several possibilities. These dark blue, dark green, and anthropoid like bugs that are in the portal could be the souls of the world… but some have denied and said it is the DR and BM magnified to such an extreme we see their ultimate, pure state. Sadly, there is no telling of what it is. What can be said is that the entrance of the portal appears you onto an obsidian platform. Some say the platform was premade, others say it was created as the DR solidified.

So far, other than the portal room, the stronghold has become more of a tourist attraction to some countries while their use of trade, diplomacy, and defense is still in use. Studies continue on the portals as our technology grows and answers become slowly revealed, and until we get to that point, we just have to wait and keep going.


	27. Diode Radiation

DIODE RADIATION:

By now, you might be wondering what exactly is diode radiation and would like to know more than the indirect info given. Well, here's what can be said about it.

DR is one of the few resources that are both deadly and helpful. It exists as a stable molecule in pixels, blocks, and such. In its unstable form, it can destroy the connecting force between pixels, "melting" them into a mush. Unstable DR is located in the voids and multiple labs if you look hard enough. The common question is when and how was it exactly discovered?

The first hypothetical postulations of DR trace back to the 1900s where physicists theorized that a particle forms and deforms within the blocks to create a construction/destruction liquefying material. The first idea was the Pi particle. Scientists worked endlessly to find this magical Pi particle, but failed to do so. In 1997, the Mineplex Lab of Rush came very close to discovering DR, but subsequently, the equipment failed to contain the energy released and the lab exploded, killing around 250 mobs. After this, Mineplex banned further experiments on locating the Pi particle. Despite the ban within Mineplex, the Mineplex Researching Facilities started up the project again and this time it was successful. DR was soon booming as a researching project for the entire complex, trying to figure out a way to analyze it and contain it.

DR was first contained using force field technology, but it could only carry so much before it began to break. Once the container tech was adequate, next was putting the DR into usage. One was weapons. This was first used in the civil war of Bartuna in the M. Angolan side region of Barrka. Results proved it to be very effective, yet Angola tried to persuade to get the DR technology, which of course failed. DR's usage in major was during the war between Mineplex and Purple Prison. This played a very important role in terms of the ammunition used since the tanks and regular guns used DR in their main penetration.

DR wasn't just used for war. Nowadays, DRF, or DR fuel, is a type of fuel you can use for flying ship vehicles, commercial vehicles, or in general vehicles. However, when the first island cars came out in 2029, DRF produced a deadly emission that made Redstone oxide a whiff of smoke. DRFE, DRF emissions, are very deadly, especially if it mixes into the rain and water. Within a month, Mineplex began to create regulated vehicles as well as limiting manufacturing of the vehicles. Despite the limitation, the biggest pollution at the time was the emissions, but what became the Mineplex Terrorists. This can be fully explained in another entry in another time, but a very short summary is more or less rogue players from forgotten, old, or ruined severs. They took many of the island vehicles and began to destroy factories, DRF producing plants, and even tried to attempt destruction on the many lobbies. Within three years, they created pollution to the amounts that in some areas are actually irreversible. Thankfully in 2032, most of the terrorists were wiped out and were no longer a threat.

Another purpose for DR is in manufacturing of non-DR items. This was with the help of the particle recycler and good ol' cities. Most cities now rely on waste while the most advanced ones have pipes that pump DR and BM directly from the void. Underdeveloped cities can attempt this kind of drilling, but a lot of the attempts result in a failure, a partial connection, or the pipe showing to be a wrong size. This further leads to destruction of the pipe and the town having to be evacuated permanently. If the hole isn't sealed, then DR and BM spews out of the hole and into the Overworld like a DR geyser. Currently there are five DR geysers and all of them were a result of this malpractice in extracting the DR.

Lastly, DR is, as stated, a very deadly molecule. Mineplex has tested bombs that contain DR and it resulted in lands becoming deadlier than if it was radioactive. Plants were rotting, even though they weren't directly inflicted with the DR, animals died due to cancerous formations in their systems, and mobs had to leave because they too began to suffer from it. Water around the area spread into several other rivers and lakes and effected the villages, towns, and life around there as well. From the collateral damage caused, DR is effectively a poison that can toxify and area about 200-500 blocks from its original point.

DR has changed Minecraftia in many ways and continues to change it as long as there is someone to implement those changes. Chances are, DR could soon become obsolete as soon as another resource takes its spot and becomes a universal material, but for now, let's try to improve what we got.


	28. Noobs (Part 1)

NOOBS:

Noobs. What is a noob? A noob is short for newbie, which in the entire general is lacking the knowledge of something. In Minecraftia, noobs are split into two different categories: actual noobs, and strategic noobs.

Actual noobs are more or less the idiots of Minecraft. However, they can be redeemable on what they do. The real threat, or inferiority, is the strategic noobs. Now, these noobs form their own towns, cities, and even districts that can possibly cause problems to nearby villages, towns, and players.

A noob is stereotypically viewed as a dirt loving dummy, as represented by ExplodingTNT, but when viewing the actual noobs, they follow something like that, but they use dirt, or anything, more professionally. This is more seen in modern Noobian societies where buildings, vehicles, and goods are made out of a type of strengthened dirt that is mixed with gravel, grass and tree fibers, and sometimes sand. Armor is usually this plus heated up and compressed.

But this is vaguely a description of a noob; the real question is when did these noobs appear?

We have to go back to the M. Iron Age. Noobs, like barbarians, split off from civilization and proceeded to live a different lifestyle. The lifestyle stayed unusually intact for thousands of years to the point where these people grew in population and production, but not in terms of actual technology. In the late 1790s, the British began to invade territory of the Noobians and this exposed them to the technology of what was modern. This evolved the society, but not the general materials. Noobs continued to use dirt, gravel, and sand as their primary materials and once they became free, modern tech, such as blast furnaces, waste lines, plumbing, and wheeled vehicles, were implemented. Noobs have oddly survived the likes of WWI, WWII, and WWIII. However, in modern times, they have become a nuisance.

Most times, it is some indirect damage caused by water pollution, deforestation, or unexplainable river beds and land disappearing. Of course, there have been times when they have actually used violence as a means of showing off power… except a group of longbows can pierce the tanks, trucks, and planes. Starting in 2019, the noobs have started to increase their need and soon it started to effect towns, then states, and eventually the countries had to deal with them. This brought Mineplex again into the picture. This also started the Noobish war, the Sacandin Civil War, and the Mahunata Rebbelion within 2020 alone. The insanity that was dealt to keep the noobs out of modern civilization was massive, seeing hundreds of billions of PDs being spent into this.

The mid 2020s were a highest death toll and highest action point with over 3000 player noobs and 250 regular players dead. Nearly 200 sq. km of land was destroyed, burned, or wasted as noobs were constantly pushed. However, the dragging of the crusading caused several countries to collapse and even form multigovernment countries. By 2030, noobs were scattered worse than M. Africans as their land was being taken over, taken back, retaken over, blown up, and inhabited for a couple minutes, then nuked by fire. This ridiculous process caused more damage than good and soon the MUN ordered Mineplex to halt all actions against the noobs.

This mess started to clean up as countries took the wasteland and converted it into something useful. Unfortunately, this paradisiacal cleanup ended in 2036 when another noob onslaught hit within the Middle Eastana in M. Saudi Arabia. This then led to the finding that there were several noob camps that totaled around 35,000 inhabitants. The pollution rate was staggering while resources seemed to have depleted, except for the useful ones. Mineplex jumped into this instantly and attempted to stop the problems. With the help of Arabia, the noobs were rounded up into a spacious area near a native river and from there they couldn't cause harm to the country, locals, or economy.

Then 2039 came around. Another faction of noobs appeared and what was found was a population of only 4500 noobs, yet they were armed with the same amount of warfare as the Arabia defense in current action. Constant fighting ensued as the Arabians started to kill off the noobs in the area. Noobs were pushed into the relocated Noobian areas and this created a huge movement of noobs into Europe. Soon, the remaining population of noobs began to create a whole new way of industry and landscapes began to change.

Once Mineplex collapsed in 2042, noobs began to take more and more land… but kinda not do anything with it. Then Mineplex respawned in 2045, starting to slowly come back to life and dealt with this quickly before it got worse.

Currently noobs are more of a trouble maker group that doesn't know when or why to stop ruining a lot of stuff, but if they got more freedom than they have now, who knows what they could've done by now.


	29. Noobs (Part 2)

NOOBS PART 2:

The last chapter was focused more on the negative sides of the noobs. This isn't how every noob acts, is, or shows up as. This chapter will discuss more about how the noob society works.

As said, noobs define as someone who acts as an unexperienced player in the field. Around 70% of the noobs are not even within these violent areas and play well with normal society. The other 30% however fall into the category as an unwanted noob, whether they are trouble makers, gangs, moronic country rulers, or anything else. What makes it kind of interesting is how these rebellious societies actually run.

Material is straightaway the first thing that is different. Everywhere you look is dirt, dirt, and dirt. Houses, buildings, vehicles, and such are basically dirt. However, the more advanced Noobian societies are made of a slightly stronger material under the term of dirt-alloy. Dirt-alloy is oddly a type of non-metal alloy composed of dirt, sand, gravel, and sometimes shredded stone, and then it is all blended together in water, compressed to release water, and finally kilned. This creates a type of stone from the mix that is used to build the infrastructure.

Currency is second in line. Noobs rarely use actual metals and use what is available, such as dirt, stone, sand, and wood. Coins are typically cut-pressed from stone, etched, and marked. Bills are very recent as wood, leaf, and plant fibers are shredded, mixed, screened, and pressed to create paper bills. Other than that, there are no credit cards, no checks except for physical payments, and no stable banking system.

Pollution is an issue when it comes to Noobian societies. Air pollution isn't bad, it's water pollution. Similar to how mines, old player industry plants, and a few mob industrial sites used to work, Noobian industry uses water to convey shredded waste into rivers, caves, and lakes, causing high pollution and no proper recycling or sanitation. This can also be said in terms of proper disposal of organic waste as the septic system typically runs into a large cesspool, which a lot are caves, poorly made cesspools, or ravines, or also flows into the river. These reasons are why local players and mobs have issues with noobs being around them or near their towns.

The landscape is another very affected area. Now, not every Noobian society does this, but many times dirt, gravel, sand, and trees are harvested to build up the buildings and products. This leaves an unusual looking landscape that is barren and off level. Other instances have been rivers that are deeper than they should, or are filled with leftovers of excavation. Stones aren't touched and they are usually mined from caves, but in lesser amounts.

One very peculiarly interesting subject is the modern styled tech they use. The automobiles are constructed of the dirt-alloys from earlier and the fuel is coal fuel with dirt to, supposedly, make it cheaper; aircraft are upgraded with a thin stone layer to make them more durable to the air resistance, even though earlier planes were all dirt; and they have recently used redstone in telephones, telegraph, and lighting.

One easily noticed development is in their use of weapons. Once modernization came into play, weapons were… pretty bad. In fact, they could have 100k soldiers, but they could be knocked out by around 100-150 normal soldiers. With further development, they have made it better and have increased armor, power, and integrity.

Lastly, social conditions have changed as well. Typically, nobody could trade with a noob settlement since they had nothing to trade, were incompetent to conduct trading relations, or were blind enough to have their goods robbed before they could offer them. Current conditions between countries and servers have been strained enough to where local groups may be forced to trade with the Noobians and surprisingly found how difficult it was to trade and how well the noobs actually did.

In summarization, noobs are both dangerous and interesting in their own rights, but with the insanity of today's wars, fights, pollution, and ongoing struggles, noobs are only making it worse and affect the contributing towns that are needed. Once the wars and, hopefully, discombobulation of society gets decreased, noobs may just be another country with some help needed.

* * *

 **Next chapter, or chapters, will be on the constantly talked about Mineplex.**


	30. Mineplex (Part 1)

MINEPLEX:

A lot of times the name Mineplex, MRF, and several other terms or names that directly or indirectly involve Mineplex appear. Some who have no idea might ask, who is Mineplex? In Real World, it is a server; in VR Minecraft, is it more.

Mineplex begins back in 1961 with its basic foundations. At the time, there was some support of financing from local banks, some servers such as 2B2t and, soon ironically, Hive, but Mineplex began to advertise little by little to attract its customers. The games Mineplex had were decent enough to draw everyone in, but others would prefer other servers. This only got included when Mineplex's tyrannical leadership forced money out of players and even had monthly payments on easy to buy products.

In 1964, 1968, and 1974 Mineplex temporarily closed down and rebuilt its economic structure, where in 1974, it created its own currency: gems. This jumpstarted the downed server and brought multiple groups in. Countries began to send small amounts to Mineplex and, once the server was self-sustaining, it began to evolve into a country-server hybrid.

In the '80s, Mineplex began to ramp up minigames to produce an economy and a funding for their games. Soon, factories and industrial sites for the server popped up and the computer era increased the minigames computation. Soon, Mineplex needed some research done on how to improve their server, so they mangled up a couple old labs and created the Mineplex Research and Discovery Center (MRDC). This was the first ancestor to MRF.

In the late '80s, Mineplex was one of the higher consumers for computer parts and redstone as they began to market their own computers and products. The economy for Mineplex was seemingly great, but their competitors, Hive and Hypixel, took several steps farther than Mineplex to attract more customers.

Another problem that was deployed was whole point of controlling what happened in the servers and keeping the crowds tamed. This introduced the more complex system of Mods, Devs, and Trainees, and another monetary vaule: coins. Of course there were pseudo power ranks such as Ultra, Hero, and Legend. By 1990, the rank system became so popular that Mineplex allowed the pseudo ranks to be buyable instead of rank earnable.

This played a role in 1994 when the Server War of Mineplex broke out and troops were needed. Yes, there were people from the US who were secretly dispatched to Mineplex. Others included the employees and the Legends. This proved variously in wins and losses since the players used were sent in several areas and in the end, it influenced many other cultures. However, during this time there were several terrorist attacks at Mod conventions that killed hundreds of employees over the seven years' time.

By 1997, several Mineplex factories were destroyed as well as the Hive factories. In 1998, somehow information from Mineplex's main database on their secret weaponry were sold off to others. This effected the entire war, making it dragged out by more than a year. However, in 2000, the last Hive server was obliterated by Mineplex's attacking squad.

The war was technically over, but in 2001, it officially ended after an entire scandal conspiracy was discovered that included over 30 billion PDs and the information that was stolen. This included almost 80 Mineplex employees, only 5 of which that are still under arrest, but never arrested. This scandal, also known as the Mod-Admin scandal, sparked a whole new investigation in various servers, scanning any traitors in their ranks.

Mineplex began to rebuild itself after the war, and did so with a year. Then there was the TTT event, or Triple Trading Towers, that were destroyed in 2003 by an ambiguous M. Middle Eastern Plane. It wasn't known who it was, but targets were being hypothesized. Mineplex continued on and reeled in more cash to create their new military of actual paid soldiers. Minigames, cosmetics, and treasure chests began to fuel the Mineplex economy and make it bring in a better result on the world.

Of course it went south when Hypixel was officially declared the cause of the TTT, and a recent attack on the Hexagon. This led Mineplex into a war that was even more brutal than with Hive. Tactics, such as bullet barraging and usage of mass destructive weapons, were used in this war and costed hundreds of billions of PDs.

The war was very famous for its use in extreme bullet weapons. Both sides had machine guns that carried bullets one, two, or as wide as three inches, and materials such as obsidian, bedrock, and alloys in between. The war created such a disaster that the MUN had to intervene to stop some of the actions. However, it was with the help of BarrackUseinObama in 2011 that ended the war, but didn't destroy Hypixel.

Relations broke down as the Mineplex president at the time was replaced with a Democratic Centrist. Mineplex, afterwards, took a sharp turn downward in economy and started to copy off other servers, trying to bring more people in and rake in some cash. This is where the idea of the Titan rank came in. Of course, this shouldn't be the main topic because of an event talked about during the Nether fortresses: Hyperinflation.

Hypixel, after the war, had so much debt, damage, unpaid wages, lawsuits, international, and SSO (Server Security Organization) fines that they had to manufacture more money, mostly paper. This drove inflation on Hypixel's part and soon nobody bothered with it, saying they had to take land instead of worthless paper. Before Hypixel lost everything, Mineplex gave the server a million gems, even though it's supposedly coins, to reconstruct itself. End result, Hypixel zoomed through it and within a day asked for more. Mineplex refused and Hypixel closed down permanently three days later. Following was the Allah Monroe Hypixel Labs in M. Saudi Arabia, which Mineplex bought off a cheap penny.

Ending this chapter is now where Mineplex has eliminated, indirectly, its opponent Hypixel. Next chapter, and possibly third, will be about its transition into a super power, and then a collapsible one.


	31. Mineplex (Part 2)

MINEPLEX PART 2:

Last we talked, Mineplex was heading past the 2010s after defeating Hypixel. Before we continue further, we need to go back to 2009 in order to tackle a few parts of Mineplex that weren't tackled before.

In the chapter of DR, it was said that DR was a useful particle first discovered in 2010. First use was warfare as like any other discovery. Of course, this warfare was used during the end of The Mineplex Server War. Results proved it well along with the civil war of Bartuna. Once these wars settled down, Mineplex began to rethink the purpose of DR and tried to create other substances with it. This later resulted in BM, deeper dimensions, and such.

MRF is another subject that matters in this era. Between 2000 and 2015, MRF's tech has tripled to degrees in fields that were either just created or rejuvenated. In fact, there were over 50 new tech fields that were made by MRF to compensate for the discoveries of DR, BM, and several other particle advancements.

Another bit of MRF was finances. The cash MRF took at the time was around 150 Billion PDs, yet the tech created a whopping 780 Billion PDs in revenue, making Mineplex slowly grow into a giant, purchasing materials left and right to build industrial sites, upgrade lobbies, improve international and local economy, and cater to the people.

However, a third server war broke out in 2016 with Purple Prison attacking Mineplex. This was a risky move that destroyed the server within three years in 2019. Within the time that Mineplex finally got the systems into a good gear, Purple Prison stagnated that boom and in 2019, the global economy crashed. The international stocks dropped to -730, typically wiping out 80% of the stocks that held economies up. Many small servers closed and larger servers had finical troubles, one of which was Mineplex. Reason, Particle recyclers.

Particle recyclers, as explained, can take anything and turn it into anything as long as the amount of general matter is there to do so. This means PDs can be created out of anything, and it was, thus creating such inflation that many countries went back to using gold, diamonds, and emeralds.

Mineplex, however, continued to use their own currency of gems and shards to fund their projects, until the latest elected president at the time, U_Noob_Scruwjob, decided to do the last part of his name and implement it into the main market. This brought upon an entirely new system of bias trades and monopolization. By 2024, Mineplex had a total of 500 Billion PDs of stored money, while owning around 30% of the general market. You might ask, "But you said that MRF alone makes almost 800 Billion."

True, but Mineplex was a heavier spender at the time do war, supplies, and materials so whatever money came in was drawn back out. Also, the boom that MRF had ended once Particle Recyclers entered in, so the main source of money now came from several directions instead of one main source.

By 2030, Mineplex was a top dominator in the market with over 50% under its title. Previous year was only 39%, but the jump was due to one innovation: hovering vehicles.

In 2027, the idea of hovering automobiles was derived from the movie To the Future, Part II. Prototypes and theories on these automobiles were usually designed like the cars players drove, problem: it's not possible to do so with that little space. In 2029, an anti-gravity engineer named Marty_The_Smarty postulated the approximate amount of space to even bring out a solid working prototype and what happened was he found a server island that was under commission. Even though he, under Mineplex rules, illegally invested money into this project without Mineplex's permission, the first fully functioning prototype was completed.

Mineplex's new cash cow was the reason they had such a huge grasp on the economies. However, the issue they had to deal with was the pollution that was emitted from these hovering islands. Tries with redstone, glowstone, lapis, oxidates, oxilates, coal, and DR were done, with DR being the least polluting, yet the deadliest of the group. Refined into DRF, the gases of DRF, DRFE, hav gotten into environments around Mineplex, but in 2031, filters were added along with controls, brakes, functions, and consumption usage to improve it.

In 2032, the first signs of terrorism appeared in Mineplex lobbies, only being a short amount, nothing hard. However, in 2033, terrorism hit such high levels that the levels in the Middle East weren't as high. These terrorists used the floating island cars to aid their destruction of the Mineplex servers, and while some succeeded in ruining lobbies, games, and causing financial mayhem, Mineplex was able to hold it up.

Once the first signs of terrorism appeared, Mineplex ordered several factories to be constructed for the single purpose of military expansion. This, plus new advances in MRF, created several new units of military including: RTP (Redstone Tick Pulse) weaponry (even though it was infantry only at the time), war walkers, zero-point armor, force field armor, anti-air shot string tech, missile railguns, and (at the time) an in progress MP Enterprise starship. In 2033, the Enterprise here was first launched off to do a similar mission like the one from the series.

Back to the event, the Mineplex Terrorists were destroying the server's property and ruining the lobbies, forcing people out of the games and causing mass panic. The next six years were constant destruction and mayhem as the lobbies were torn to bits, obliterated, annexed, unannexed, and reannexed several times over in this fashion. This insanity ended in 2039 along with the Space Exploration project, due to the Enterprise disappearing.

By 2040, Mineplex was holding several countries and regions in its hand and owned around 70% of the market. This economic feat rewarded Mineplex with over a trillion PDs, being the first server to hold such amount of cash. However, this feat lasted for only three more months until one very important subject was forgotten: players.

In 2040, the amount of players went ridiculously low to only a couple hundred a day, whereas pre-terrorism amounts hit the tens of thousands. This caused Mineplex to begin implementing new games, copying off from Hypixel and Hive and several other old servers, and changed the lobby looks. This was expensive to get resources and redecorate, but the bigger downfall happened in 2041 with expenses towing down the stowed money. Making it worse, there were several mods, developers, trainees, and juniors, who got involved in a secret funding project that was utilizing Mineplex's stored cash. Five months in Nov. of 2041, Mineplex's income was striking down fast, then in the beginning of 2042, Mineplex only had 150 Billion PDs of stored cash to try to prop up.

Attempts were futile and ironically costly, where they fired employees, closed down and sold factories and areas. Shares were sold, but when the main market crashed, stock shares were worth barely 20% of their bought price. By March, the total cash was 30 Billion, and by April, Mineplex signed off a bankruptcy note, cleaning out it's long term lobbies, firing all the workers under bankruptcy codes, and sold leftover military investments to the MUS.

This marks the collapse of Mineplex, but there is still more to cover. The next chapter will talk about Mineplex from 2042 to today and what has happened to them.


	32. Mineplex (Part 3)

MINEPLEX PART 3:

Last we talked, Mineplex has shut down due to bankruptcy and economical failures. This failure, however, didn't entirely stop Mineplex from coming back to life… but it did spawn some problems during its absentness.

Once it collapsed in April of 2042, there were a few problems that were first brought up. Since Mineplex owned a lot of the world's stock, resources, businesses, and even influenced wars, powers, and such, to have Mineplex completely out of the picture was such a major shock that the global economy crashed heavily. Countries, like before, collapsed, monopolies and multi-companies collapsed; it was a mess. Within three months, most of the critical damage was repaired into moderate, then it took two more years to recover.

During the crash, Mineplex's non-properties were sold off cheap and/or stolen later on, but the server lobbies, games, and properties weren't. Instead, independent groups of players, mobs, relieved server workers, and previous Mineplex employees began to inhabit the abandoned lobbies… and this began the Lobby Insanity Event from 2042-2046.

Beginning in the June of 2042, several Mineplex lobbies began to have independence claiming to either be the new Mineplex or the original Mineplex. Of course, they had several problems as well. Similar to the 13 colonies, these lobbies bickered and even went to war with each other. Three powerful, and tyrannical, lobbies were "Dictate's Best Lobby", "Mineplex, the New and Extreme!", and "Minerplex". They began to acquire several little servers that later became part of them and fueled bigger rivalries.

Another thing about these lobbies is that it became a breeding ground for Multigoverments. Multigovernments, or MGs, in definition are governments that either have several political foundations or have conflicting politics. An example was the lobby of "Morgan's Mineplex" which was a Democratic Republic of Communist Libertarians. It sounds both weird and contradicting, but that's what a MG more or less is.

Anyway, these "servers" kept pushing for "I'm the real Mineplex" yet will be using games from Hypixel, Nexus, Minecraft Central, and MineHeroes instead of the Mineplex games. Furthermore, one lobby can have as many as five different servers get formed and dismantled within a month because of how fast these servers last for.

In 2043, all 100 lobbies had some kind of server, with 68 of them having one unique one. Players tried to enjoy what they offered, but constant wars, fights, taxes, and currencies that can zoom right to inflation within a split second made them turn away. Then, in June of that year, the MUN decided to rebuild another global server. This made things much worse. Once the MUN nudged in, servers went at each other's throats, the MUN's throat, and caused more trouble. By December, the MUN backed out and said to let time get rid of them.

In 2044, another main issue appeared: terrorists and invaders. Terrorists have been "visiting" Mineplex for a while so this is no surprise, but because some of the independent servers are weak, terrorists can take one over and call it their own, or keep it secretly owned as a hideaway. Invaders follow under the same setup, except they might also just destroy the place, loot it, and move on.

In 2045, ex-Mineplex Admin xXROCKINGROLLXx assembled a rebellion against the lobby server "DJMM's Server" and replaced the weird government (The Fascist state of Legal Democratic Representors) with the Mineplex government, enabling Mineplex's return to be hopefully quick. With support from other lobby servers, rebels from them, countries, and the MUN, Mineplex's return was slowly working, taking away server after server, getting all the lobbies back until 2046 when all the lobbies were annexed.

ROCKING set himself up as the owner of Mineplex, making sure this kind of event doesn't happen again. He reassembled the original lands, got MRF back in 2049, and regained control on the stock market, but didn't go insanely gambling with it. Now, he has full control on Mineplex and has rebuilt its legacy.

This chapter isn't over. You might be asking yourself, "What about that MRF place?"

Well, MRF actually has something interesting in here as well.

Starting back in 2041, MRF saw and predicted that Mineplex would collapse, so they renounced Mineplex property, only for them to stand by and watch as the mayhem took toll in 2042. However, once it collapsed, MRF had to deal with its own rivals: MRA (Mineplex Research of Astronomy), MOF (Mineplex Observation Facility), MCML (Mineplex Chemical and Mining Labs), MFP (Mineplex Food Producers), MMC (Mineplex Military Center), and MERTSC (Mineplex Espionage, Reconnaissance, and Tactical Strike Center). This might seem like a lot, but wait and see.

These other research and military centers were center near, around, or in some pattern from MRF, except for MMC which has three bases, two of which are not near MRF. MRF thus had its own little fight for power as the centers attacked each other, ruining area around. In 2042, MMC took over MFP, and MRF got MRA and MOF under control. By 2043, MERTSC was destroyed by a Zombus guerilla group under the reasoning that Mineplex effected there people and such. MCML was taken by MRF with MMC finally collapsing in two locations, only one left in Lobby 62, which was then destroyed in the beginning 0f 2046.

By 2044, it was complete that MRF held all grounds with no rivalry, and kept it like that until Mineplex passively acquired it in 2047. Since then, no more problems have happened to MRF since, except for the forced liberation of the following organizations, with only two (MOF and MERTSC) of them no longer around.

This ends to quick history of Mineplex beginning from its problematic governments and steep growth to its wars, collapse, and rebirth. While some people predict that it could happen even further on, so far the leaders have put their faith once again into Mineplex, almost repeating history again.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **This is the final part of Mineplex, just saying.**


	33. Mods

**Requested by Dragon's Claw**

* * *

MODS:

This isn't about Mineplex mods; this is about modification kind of mods. Mods are extras that would make it more interesting than the typical "vanilla" setup. However, there isn't too much history to it, yet there was a period between 2010 and 2030 where it was the biggest craze.

It should be understood that most of these mods actually were situated around a town, city, or county under the vote of the people. Some mods were good while others… can be forgotten. However, it should be noted that the mods that were implemented were also for survival in terms of extra food items from other animals, more animals, new ores, increasingly abundant supplies etc., etc. And if there were two towns that didn't have the same mod, it didn't affect either one of them, just a certain town was prized more over another.

Enough of the intro, here's the beginner ones. First up is the famous Aether mod. Travelling to the Aether dimension is a pretty big accomplishment for early explorers and it does house some older ruins that were left untouched for over half a century. However, there were fewer and fewer expeditions after a supposed contamination of radioactive material was found at the main portal. This rendered the dimension inaccessible for around 50 years until 2044 when they created another portal for a different location and it sparked a whole new conspiracy that was part of the Mineplex Mod conspiracy. This was disproven a month later after the connections didn't even make sense as Mineplex never bothered to go to the Aether.

Weather mods. Now, some have said that mods that cause destruction are both annoying and illegal. However, this actually has been used by a number of towns that use the mod group to create more adequate society structure, whether in industry or crops. The most used weather mod is the localized weather mod that brings upon large industry for reconstruction and constant competition of building stronger houses. However, even with the general settings permanently set to standard, hurricanes and tornadoes cause damage that can affect other neighboring towns. The town of Red Oak, for example, was sued by three neighboring towns, Chester, Morgansville, and Erbingsire, after an F5 tornado came across, landing first on Chester as a F1, running over Red Oak at its peak, and then towards the end, the tornado dissolved into an F3, plowing through Morgansville and Erbingsire. Another incident is where a Mineplex industry site was damaged by a C0 hurricane, and then a C1 hurricane minutes later. This was one of the many mods that is directed to not have allowed for towns, but some still use it.

Industrial mods. These mods, such as Industrial craft and Build craft, rely on heavy industry to boom economy and create jobs for the people. In other aspects, it was used as a way to create technology to either mass produce items or create materials for other purposes. The only problem that can be done with this mod is that when there is no longer any use for the tech, it is usually sold for cheap profit or dumped. And speaking of which, pollution in these areas are actually higher than typical towns because of the air pollution, water waste, and solid waste.

Food mods. Food is a critical portion of life and having mods to help supply food is definitely useful. Even with the standard Minecraftia animals, food can be still more than just pork, beef, and mutton. Of course, there is also the byproduct waste of these animals, but that can be easily disposed of. Now, there has been less use of the mods since the PR has been created, but towns that don't have such advancement, mainly isolated islands, use these mods as part of their survival.

Herobrine mod. Ok, there's some things that need to be clarified on this one: This mod does not give the real Herobrine out or shows complete nature. Now, Herobrine is a figure that can be explained in another chapter later on. For now, the quickest summary is that he's a mythical figure that supposed is the brother of Notch and the equivalent of Satan. The mod gives a "precise" view on what Herobrine is. Problem is that none of this can equate to the actual figure, nor equate to his horror. However, the town of Hecrobrin was situated near the dreaded and forbidden location of Herobrine's Cove, supposedly giving the intruders a taste of Herobrine by trespassing. Great for tourism, bad example.

Horror giving mods. This is another general group for mods that are specifically used to horrify the player. Basically mods like Creepypasta, FNAF, villain mods, and mods based off of slasher and horror films, and etc. This is used as a way to get tourism and boost town economy. The largest problem is that they become like most sequels: lame, boring, and unexciting. These factors caused many horror towns to become abandoned and soon just fell apart.

Media Mods. Media mods similarly follows the direction of horror mods, only by implementing shows, movies, games and even cartoons into Minecraft towns. While this may sound like a bad example for a theme park, it has worked for a while giving some good profit. However, the biggest problem is that sometimes the entities may get a little too intelligent and think on their own, which would relate almost to the robot movie "U, Robot". And this has happened to where unusual murders, thievery, and grand theft were filed.

Last group that show be told, dimension mods. Dimension mods are extremely important and is the reason why we have access by typical means to enter them. The Aether dimension was like player's first step on the moon, after that we've had many more dimensions discovered and explored, finding new materials and new physics to accommodate for. Of course, the way to get to these dimensions weren't risk free. There is hundreds of billions of dollars throughout the course of dimensional usage that involved damage, whether to towns or official government infrastructure. Another risk is that some countries, servers, or organizations may have secret access and use it as a way to take over more area or threaten, or even cause violent conflicts to show their power.

These aren't all the mods, but these make up a large, or at least popular, group of mods that are used. The history of mods first started when pistons and certain redstone objects were only special use. Mods continued until 1998 with the bigger boom in the mod creation and then it climbed ridiculous heights until Mineplex began its own decline. For years after until it collapsed, mods were more inaccessible and unused. By 2042, the mod rate dropped sporadically and only the base and massively useful mods were used. Once Mineplex came back into order, the mods slowly made its trend back up.

And from this, one thing stands out: why Mineplex? Well, strangely Mineplex controls the mods that are made and supposedly is granted them by Notch himself. This is some hogwash created as to cover up, what was found in 2049, that the mods generated were just money makers and pathetic in some way so to not give anyone a stronger foothold.

But despite the errors, troubles, and disasters that were made, the mods are, and will be, important to the development to society as we speak, whether it be in the next year or next hundred. All we can hope for is that the mods don't get used against us.


	34. Survival

This entry relates more to the real Minecraft rather than the Minecraft the other entries were set in.

* * *

SURVIVAL:

This entry will be focusing now on survival points in specific biomes rather than times, dates, and events. Some of these are well understood while others aren't too good.

Forest biomes. These are one of, if not, the best areas to begin any survival. High amount of wood, good food supply and a good amount of cave systems. Depending on the forest, regular taiga being the best with, mega taiga being the worst, food, wood, and buildings are important factors to look at. Normal forests contain the usual animals and trees, taiga forests contain the same, with mega taiga containing huge amounts of wood, yet half of the ground is covered in podzol and mossy stone littered about. Other benefits include villages in the taiga biome due to recent construction, and excellent camping areas. Of course, there are cons to a forest biome. Due to the abundance of materials, these areas will get flocked much faster and resources can deplete rapidly. Also, with all the trees scattered, it can cause an easy ambush by thieves, mobs, and wild animals. Dark oak forests pose a deadlier threat of the rogue Illagers, which has actually fended off a lot of people.

Desert. Desert areas aren't a good survival point unless you know very well how to live in them. There are no trees and water sources that were scattered about are now limited to rivers. Make a desert somewhat decent is that villages are setup, which can offer wood in the form of saplings. Temples with riches exist in the desert a swell, making cash a prospect also well. The cons, besides the woodless and short sourced water, include the husks that appear in the area at night, possible sandstorms, and the usual starvation/drought due to limited water supply and the only animals available being rabbits.

Plains. Plains biome is an excellent farmland area that does contain wood, though in small amounts. The abundance of seeds from grass give an excellent way to farmers who may be seeking the land for money or for food. Other benefits include villages, a various choice of animals, especially horses which are very necessary, and water sources other than a river or lake. The downside is obvious, low wood and no defense. Another important point is that the cave systems that do appear are usually in the hills that appear or in areas that can be made into habitable land.

Swamp. Swamp biomes aren't as bad as they look. Their cons do include the inhabitance already by the witches, the slime cubes that appear at night, and the archipelago land. However, it does include a well amount of food, water, and wood and aquatic transportation. Another benefit for swamps is the large amount of raw clay that can be used for brick construction and decoration. One major con to the swamp is that disease is rampant to a certain degree, but the biggest problem that even tops that is the witches that already inhabit the swamp.

Mesa biome. Mesa biomes are one of the worst places to survive in. Similar to a desert, there is sand as a main layer on the ground floor, but the mountains are made up only of clay. Food is scarce and wood is in low amounts. In an attempt to do survive this, living by a river is the most efficient way to do so, but without a fishing rod survival is low. Other cons include dead soil, very few to no animals, and a "dead" atmosphere. There are still pros to the area; mineshafts that include blocks of gold, multicolored clay that can be sold at a good price, and red sand that can be sold in regular deserts for their red sandstone counterparts.

Jungle. While it should fall into the forest category, it is independent due to the vegetation type. Jungles are good places to live if you live high on top of a tree or on the outskirts of the jungle. What makes a jungle unique is the presence of ocelots, which can be trained into cats, parrots, and cocoa beans, which are used for cookies. Other interesting factors include jungle temples and the increased amount of melons on the outskirts. The cons are pretty obvious from a bird's view. Due to the denseness of the jungle, it is a very easy trap, ambush, and maze that puts you into a disadvantage. If you're building up high, chances of you falling and killing yourself on accident is going to happen unless you can create precautions to avoid such an accident.

Savannah. Whilst splitting between a desert, forest, and plains biome, it is a decent setup for survival. There are tree about, good amount of grass for seeds and water to plant, and a good amount of animals. There are also villages that are constructed in the savannah biomes. However, the only cons to this is that cave systems aren't as common, meaning it may take some time in order to excavate, unless you dig out an artificial shaft.

Iced biomes. Snowy forests qualify under the general forests biome, so what is talked here is the icy plains and snowy beach biomes. This is one of the worst areas to survive in due to the immense area of snow, lack of immediate water sources, and few trees. Polar bears are a local food source and there are igloos that can be used for shelter, but with any wood, there isn't much choice to actually survive in this climate. Other cons to watch out are the strays, polar bears, as they can become hostile and possible snow storms.

Mountainous biomes. This group of biomes is very good in mining out ores, emeralds, and other valuable resources. However, food is limited to animals and small amounts of grass with water sources dotted about, or possible rivers cutting in the valley. The biggest con is simply the terrain's up and down features making cliffs insanely high over 200 blocks, or making travel much more difficult than in flatter areas.

Ocean biomes. This is most likely the worst biome to survive in due to the lack of land and the even larger lack of wood. Now, islands do spawn in oceans, but depending on the island size and biome, it can be a good start to a really bad ending. Several other cons can include very little contact with anyone else, limited animal population, limited food growth, hurricanes and tsunamis, and higher chances of getting lost. In terms of pros, due to the expanse of the ocean, it makes excellent water traffic which can enable communications that way. Ocean monuments also are in the ocean, but are inhabited by the guardians.

The next three biomes are under the scientific term of extreme biome, which is considered very hostile to life and very to virtually uninhabitable.

Nether. Now, the nether, as said and described multiple times, is a version of hell that can be visited. The area itself is hot enough to vaporize water, very hard to grow Overworld life, and with the huge amounts of lava that create lava oceans, it cannot support an environment for you to survive in. Other cons include intense heat, no wood, not too friendly beings, and the starving, thirsy environment you'll most likely die in. There are, however, pros to the nether such as the entire ground, ceiling, and walls that can be made into nether brick, nether fortresses which store iron, gold, diamonds, and weapons and armor to use, quartz, glowstone, and other goods and materials that can be sold at a price.

The End. The end isn't as hostile as the Nether, but it has its hostilities. First off is there is no water and very small food source. The food source, however, has a side effect of teleportation, which can lead to your death if done incorrectly. Several other cons are the floating island manner which can lead to instant death, populated already by the endermen, and extremely poor communications. The only pro that can lift this up is the ender cities which contain the best of the armor and weapons, along with a ship that has the ender dragon head, elytra wings, and potions that can be used for your advantage.

The void. The most hostile, uninhabitable, and deadliest environment on this list, there is nothing good about this biome. It has been constantly proven of the deadly properties, which include disintegration of the actual object or being. Nothing can be built in this biome and nothing can live in this biome.

Despite all the pros and cons, it all depends on the player's tastes. They might like a biome with no people, or they might want a biome where they build without problems of the mobs, or they might just prefer a village. It all depends on what happens, and how and where it happens.


	35. Portals

PORTALS:

Portals are a very big staple in Minecraftia with good reasons why. Before technology that enabled travel between the three realms using an inter-void connection, portals were used to connect to the Nether, the End, and non-world based dimensions. It should be understood that the topic will revolve around the main portals: The Nether and the End.

The nether portal is a very easy portal to both create and use. While exact dates are unknown, Obsidian was used to create a portal shape and began to be used around the time of the 420 with the Zombus first using these portals to begin first contact with the Withus. Afterwards, the portal leaked about and other races began to use it, and even the Players began to use it during the 16th Century. Aside of those aspects, the portal became a very popular image used in the Minecraftia image.

What marks interest is how does 10 blocks of connected obsidian become a portal? Theories, in the older days, suggest that it was due to the depth of the Obsidian's formation that made its property work. However, once players began to create obsidian on the surface, then the theory was reworked to be a mix of an elemental power between air, water, fire, and diamond. Lighting the portal frame also was investigated as a connection was found in 1954, showing a sign that the portal entered a solid state that was also creating a plasma radiance, emitting two background radiation types which explain the purple color. In 2022, there was a further discovery that concluded that there were actually DR pulses that, not only created the connection from the Overworld to the Nether, but also synthesized a Nether Portal in the Nether.

Furthermore, from what has been discovered, the portal cannot transport, or even be activated, in the End for some unknown reason. Many suggested there is a double void interference while some suggested it's due to the irregular placement of the End that throws off whatever "DR-vortex" hypothetical idea that forms.

The End portal is obviously going to take all the excitement for just about everything. The portal isn't just a bizarre object itself, but the actual physics and laws of it shouldn't exist. Let's start with the beginning.

The End portal is made up of a five by five framed that only contains twelve actual frame pieces to activate it. In order to activate it, you need to insert however many eyes of ender are missing, since there have been reports of other End portal frames containing between none to five eyes. After inserting, the portal opens up and you go in, bringing you onto an obsidian platform and you continue your way until you jump back into the bedrock End portal to return to the world. There are, just from the following facts shown, that make no sense in terms of physics, theoretical sciences, and has even baffled MRF.

For starters, the frame in the stronghold is currently identified as endstone with several unknown materials included. The endstone is interlaced and even fused with this material, giving off some form of oxilate that no only powers the portal, but also is strong enough to withstand both voids and go through the Nether. The next strange thing is that when you peak into the portal, there is virtually no radiation, but what appears to be particles of many Endus colors. The problem with these is that they were shown before to actual move across, but now stay still. Other reports say they still move, which suggest they may be living organisms. There is no proof as to what the organisms, if that is what they are, are but there is enough evidence that they live in a void that is entirely different from the void we know.

Next part of the portal is how the portal also manages to spawn out an obsidian platform. Some have went as far as to say that there is a mystical property to the obsidian for the usage in portals. But there is no trace of obsidian in the End portal, but there is to the second portal stage.

The second stage is oddly the entire entrance island. A portal stands in the middle, made of bedrock, while there are several obsidian pillars with crystals at the tops of them. Then from these crystals is the long dead Ender dragon. Now, what must be understood is that according to the setup, the dragon may have been considered like a mega lock, or the first unbreakable lock. What sparked the interest is that why was all of this done? Reason, it was created so return would be virtually impossible or very hard. Now, due to the Pigus invasion in 984, you'd expect that the Pigus invaded the Overworld… well…

They didn't because they were frightened by the newly spawned portal and actually blocked it off and created something similar to the one in M. Saudi Arabia in Meccus. Back on track, according to MRF, the bedrock portal breaks already three laws of current Minecraftia physics. First is that it's bedrock and it doesn't even appear in the end. Two, the dragon's death was linked to the portal, meaning there was an activation linked to that dragon, which we cannot conclude because its death, and if you assemble the egg plus four crystals, you can bring it back to life, but the portal remains open and the dragon continues. Three, similar to the beginning portal, the void beings along with the Overworld-End travel exist and operates the same.

Other facts about the End portal include that it isn't connected directly, and requires another activation, aka the dragon's death; the time to go in and get out is virtually instant where as the Nether portal takes some time to do so; and lastly, there was an End portal found in the Nether that helped in the progress of the Pigus invasion, but it was destroyed in 1455 by an unknown explosion.

That sums up the chapter on the two portals, with the bizarre standards and unknown features and materials that make them up. The Nether portal is elementary while the End portal is as rigorous as imaginary numbers, or even more so. But nevertheless, both portals are necessary in the historical world and even in the modern world in order to get to the Nether and End.


	36. Dyes

DYES:

In Minecraft, there are goods that can be sold for any price depending on what is used in it. This price can be done from the materials, to the region or land it came from, to the time it took to transport. One important variable that also is included is the dye that is used. The history of dye isn't too interesting, so this entry will focus more on the general applications and some basic background of history.

Beginning is the standard red dye. Red dye can be derived from roses, poppies, and beets. In pre-diamond and pre-nether times, red dye was considered to be used as a symbol of war, death, and blood. Once the medieval ages entered, the dye slowly formed into a colorful dye that can be used for banners, wool, and even clay. Now the dyes are mostly replaced by PR replication technology, but in poorer and less industrialized areas, it is still used as a dyeing material.

Yellow dye, as red dye, was used pretty much since the ancient times. Sunflowers and dandelions were the main sources of the yellow dye and the use of it in mimicking gold made it pretty demanding. History shows this as there have been small ruins that have yellow dyed walls and materials along with yellow clay blocks that may suggest it can withstand the test of time.

Orange dye is the mix of the two and is rarer in society. The reason is obvious since you need both red and yellow dye and some regions had one or the other. However, there have been some civilizations that have used tulips, as with other dyes, to extract orange dye. Examples can be the Esutas flag containing around 80% orange dye, and enough dye to create almost 800 flags worth.

Brown dye is a more foreign dye that took longer to reach many parts of the world. While the running joke of it looking more like fecal matter is still big, the truth behind the dye actually comes from the jungles. Also a food, the cocoa bean pods when ripe can break into three beans and be used for more cocoa beans or brown dye.

Black dye has a version interesting history as did the previous dye. Before, squids were hunting constantly to be used in ink, calamari, and black dye. Now, a flower has been discovered that can replace ink sacs. Unlike the cocoa beans, this caused a negative effect on the dye companies that used ink sacs as major black dye manufacturing. Another issue is that the ink manufacturers have very low prices in ink, making it troubling to keep up.

Gray dye is made by combining bone meal and ink sacs. Since bones came from many living beings and ink sacs came from squids, thus giving rise to gray dye. Gray dyes weren't used a lot except for paints and metal conditioning that improved the "grayness" of it. Now, changes have been made to gray dye, sharply declining its main industry production.

Light gray dye, unlike it's darker cousin, can be produced from three different flowers while also retaining a crafting recipe. It's more common and used in crude bleaching, but also used to manufacture Victorious White. The dye can be made from bone meal and gray dye, but since the flower route is both more efficient and cheaper, this recipe gets obsoleted.

White dye has been mostly known as bone meal. However, like cocoa beans and ink sacs, bone meal was replaced by a flower dye that can produce the dye and has abruptly disrupted the dye industry. The good news is that the farmers who use bone meal for their fertilizer were much thankful and have grown more and more food now. Bone meal is also used in several dye recipes, which are lime, gray, pink, light blue, and light gray.

Lime dye isn't as popular as many other dyes, but is has been updated. Now, sea pickles can be used to manufacture the lime dye along with the crafting recipe, but it of course is much cheaper to grab the pickles.

Green dye is probably one of the trickiest to get due to the location and the process. Desert biomes have the cactus plants which are the raw dye. Once it is cooked thoroughly, it is then turned into green dye and used to make other dyes or by itself. It is used for making the recipe above and below, but is more used in the dye below than the lime dye above.

Cyan dye is probably one of the least used dyes, if not the least used due to the expense of the lapis and cactus needed to create it. Very little history can be said since only the royalties have ever used it and there has never been any big scale of the dye.

Light blue dye, unlike Cyan, was more affordable due to the presence of flowers that can produce it. Another interesting point of the dye is how the people have used them as a substitute for lapis by mixing in ink sacs.

Blue dye, or lapis lazuli, is an expensive dye, second to Cyan, that is a both famous in several areas and useful, and deadly. First off, lapis falls under the non-ores category where when mined it doesn't remain an ore and breaks apart, like redstone or diamonds. Next, because it is needed to mine at such a low level, the expense to fund that kind of excavation requires a good amount of money. And lastly, the dangers that come by with it make it a trouble to acquire it. But once you have it, at least there's no more problems to go with it… well, actually…

The problems with lapis continue, even after being mined. In the old times, it was a highly priced commodity like redstone, gold, and diamonds and this led to both theft and robberies. Counterfeiting lapis took form of darkening light blue dye claiming it is lapis. Another huge issue is that lapis is notoriously known for its own disease: Enchanting Disease, or full name, Enchanting Particle Reduction Syndrome. The disease was most common with enchanters who use lapis a lot for enchanting objects. The disease works similar to DR, only instead it turns any organic matter into experience particles.

The pros of lapis, on the other hand, include the fact it is used in enchanting, it's used in various works of art, and the use of it in military history and in general history. Lately, there has been a new flower that has replaced the lapis with a literal blue dye and it has altered the industry a little. Now, lapis has been put into more explosive means and also more enchanting means.

Purple, magenta, and pink dyes aren't too well used. First off it requires specific recipes and while that isn't a problem, purple dye requires lapis, and magenta and pink are used by flowers, and aren't really used by flowers since the flowers are used for other purposes.

There are also no longer used colors that have been used for centuries. Glowstone and nether wart were used for yellow and red dyes in the nether. While being toxic, it didn't affect the Skeletons or Pigmen, but did have impact on the players and other mobs that used it.

Now, there have been backlashes on the colors for possible failures in standards, accidents, movements, bankruptcies, and global issues, but these dyes have importance uses throughout the history of Minecraftia.


	37. Illagers

**Sorry for nearly a month wait, I had other fics and school.**

* * *

ILLAGERS:

By now, you should know that the Villagers and Witches are basically the same group of people, just different cultures. However, there is another group related to the Villagers, also known as the Illagers.

The Illagers aren't friendly, or negotiable friendly, and are typically known for causing several nasty instances on everyone around them. There origins start between 600MBC and 550MBC, mainly after radical witches created magic that the regular witches would not even want to know. The divide continued and from there, we do not know anything of historical evidence. Despite this gap, folklore and telltales explained events about witches who could cast tiny, evil angels that could swarm players, magicians would could clone himself and blind people, and a murderous axe wielder who would kill all those in his path.

These three have formed into the primary Illager positions. The Illagers were first spotted in 1890 by a Ko Klix Klan group, and then by actually using force, three of these mansion buildings they lived in were seized and arrested in 1984. Since then, we know a good deal of these Illagers and what has happened, but they unfortunately removed their history, under the influence that "time is for the weak as magic is immortal and independent".

From all seizes, there were three main Illagers identified:

Vindicator. This Illager is the primary melee unit that acts as a guard and an attacker. Recently, raids have been going at the Villages and player settlements, causing much damage and costs that are beginning to escalate.

Evoker. The Evoker is an Illager that seems to be dressed more as a priest. It is the first Illager able to conduct successful magic. It can summon in a flying mob called a Vex that can cause trouble as it flies around, attacking anything in sight. Next is the ground fang attack/defense that makes the melee attacks worthless and relies more on long ranged shooting, whether it'd be guns, bows, or tanks. Lastly, there is a supposed myth that the color changing habit of an Evoker is Herobrinic worship. Now, the color change is on a sheep, from blue to red. The color change poses the question that they may be Herobrine worshipers, or there is a second reason that we do not know of yet.

Lastly, the Illusioners. Strange as it might be, Illusioners do not seem to be apparent as they were before. Illusioners were, according to the Witcheryt History Emporium of Iselannda, witches who performed tricks that created illusions against an opponent and winning through magic rather than skill. Since the Illagers broke off, there have been accounts of Illusioner sightings, but recently, there have been very little to no Illusioners in range. Why is the question, but there isn't a single answer to it. Some claim that an event made an Illusioner too powerful, others say it was a decreasing witchery, and one very new idea is that there could have simply been a purge of Illusioners through some type of inquisition.

However, these are the ones that were identified through the mansions. Recent events have brought a new problem: raiders.

The raiders themselves consist of three groups: Pillagers, Illagers, and rogue Witches.

The Pillagers are essentially the Illagers who have taken it to the next extent of abandoning the Illager's magic practices and split off forming the raids. This is a modern event that has caused much trouble to the villages, especially after the effects of the latest global events. Alongside the pillagers are giant, feral beings called ravagers, originally called Illager beasts, which can plow right through everything and cause costly amounts of damages.

Illagers are considered under current circumstances to be hostile enemies that have, not only formed off from the original Witcheryt, and continuously spawning off and off into deadlier groups. At the moment, all we can do is wait until the raids can be calmed down and the Illagers can be contained and arrested.


	38. Fall of Civilization: Final Chapter

THE FALL OF CIVILIZATION:

This is an odd title for an encyclopedia, but also a reasonable one. In recent years, there has been several wars and collapses that have usually sprung from Mineplex, but also seem to stick on to people who only worsen it. And before you begin to defend by saying that it has passed and was rebuilt, let's look over the last 64 years of history.

In 1994, you had Hive and Mineplex fighting each other, leading to Hive's demise and Mineplex to become the top-leading server, only then to go into war with Hypixel a few years later. On top of that, the conspiracy of Mineplex documents being illegal stolen led to a general and several soldiers to discover the group of Mineplex mods that further went into over 50 mods being arrested and fired.

Moving on from there, Mineplex went into war with Purple Prison, along with several other minor servers, and began to take over the market, economy, and soon ruled a good portion of the world, direct and indirect. Soon, countries were put against each other and this continued as the End finally killed several Mineplex employees for trespassing on their lands.

Terrorism increased to exceedingly high levels on the servers, making it even more violent. Another major inclination of problems occurred in 2042 after Mineplex finally went bankrupt, causing the entire Minecraftia world to ultimately collapse. This onslaught created wars, destruction, dictatorships, and Lobby Insanity Event.

Right now, we don't have many topics to cover, mainly because there are no heavy duty topics available. But we can look at current relations to see why and how the Minecraft world is slowly collapsing.

First is looking at the countries themselves. Mainly Afrikaan countries will qualify since they have been struggling for the most part, especially when Mineplex collapsed. There are more dictators, less freedom, and less resources. Asiatic countries qualify to some degree as overpopulation has taken a toll with rebellions sprouting up in Chin and North Baedal. The Indochin areas are in civil war, the Middle East is in civil war, inflation of PD's is rampant, and to top it all off, Mineplex has ruined and recontrolled the world through the means of "helping" struggling nations by taking their resources and giving them supplies.

Secondly, it's the resources. If you look at the amount of iron that Minecraftia has, it's not much, but not too little. However, even using the most effective ore processing available, there is not enough iron to support anyone by, approximately, the year 2098. Even if you throw in the use of PR's, then the year is extended to 2116. Food resources are currently falling short as the population is currently growing and growing as time goes on.

Third is a very complicated term since it deals with the non-players. The Zombus have a problem with the players taking up more and more room, mining and clearing ways for their own needs. This has decimated Zombus communities to the point where runoff waste from mining facilities is where Zombus stone and blacksmiths can create stone-alloy and some iron trinkets. The Skelus have a similar problem, except they have less land and less resources. The Creepus are destroying themselves with their backwards rhetoric of not progressing in technology.

But what are the actual signs that the world is going to end? Well, conspiracies and religion will not be used, so we need to look at natural factors. The void is a very important one. While it may seem like nothing and a nice source of DR and BM, it should be stated that that is what holds the Overworld above the Nether and the Nether above the End. Since 2019, the usage of DR and BM is weapons, food replication, general replication, and fuel has degraded the void and caused some effects to the worlds. This can contribute to the later disasters as earthquakes and volcanic activity have been on the rise due to the bedrock falling in some regions by as much as half a block. This depression is caused the lowering density of DR/BM concentration in the void, further causing the sinking.

To add on to this, the Nether has under gone a reversal of it, with the lava oceans pressing the netherrack upward and actually moving the ceiling higher and higher, with some regions being as off as 0.3 blocks. And under the Nether lies the End… but the End is strangely not affected, or at least not physically.

Because of the events happening in the Overworld and Nether, almost 40 million mobs and players have resorted to moving into other dimensions and realms, the main one being the End. Now, the Endermen have posed and stated they do not want these types of immigrants which have now forced a whole new set of rules onto them along with the current political system failing and corruption leading to the downplay of Endus society.

This is pretty bad of what is happening to the Minecraftia world, but what about moving to another planet? Excellent idea; problem is that nobody will do so unless there was a good funding and something to give back on. In 2054, this ending year, a proposition made by the MUN has suggested on colonizing Marus in order to move as much of the population as possible. The funding for this is currently done by Mineplex and the MUSA, with Chin and MEU countries joining it. The current state isn't well, but hopefully there will be some time to get off.

And thus the last chapter for now ends as a disaster note from all the technological advances and history you have seen. The mobs, the world, the fate, and now there is time to get it back on track, but as does all history goes, there's always going to be a mishap. Thank you for reading this encyclopedia, I hope you have a good life.

* * *

 **Now, while the title and the completion mean that this fic is TECHNICALLY finished, I am, however, making an exception. I will now only publish new chapters if they are requested instead of me thinking on them. Anyway, thanks for all your support of this fic.**

 **Rate and Review.**


	39. Heart of the Sea

**Hey everyone! I'm kinda getting back into the encyclopedia, but don't hold your breath too much. It's not going to come out instantly, but this time I got a list of things to write so I don't simply pull an idea off my head. Now, I am keeping the completion part because this can be finished at any given point until I'm REALLY scraping out stuff like entries on dirt and stone... and you get the idea.**

 **Anyways, enough of that, enjoy!**

* * *

HEART OF THE SEA:

There have been multiple discoveries in technological fields that have enabled us to dissect and understand what kinds of tech we happen to stumble upon. There is… some mysterious force that still lurks and seems to have been hidden in time. This chapter is going to be based on an unusual device that old pirates and islanders would call the Heart of the Sea.

By itself, the heart of the sea is a spherical device that contains something, locked and protected. It becomes a talking point with scientists and theorists on what it is because it requires some outside help. Building with the device, it requires multiple Nautilus shells from long extinct creatures and then it requires some kind of prismarine material to activate it. This activation, first discovered in 1924 and only reignited in the last five years, led to a new field called aquiphysics.

Aquiphysics is technically the physics of anything that is aquatic. This had led to new fields of marine biology and marine archaeology. Since the discovery of the ocean monuments, many scientists throughout the major league server labs and country laboratories have been trying to dissect the question of what they are and how did they get there.

However, that can be another chapter. This is about the Heart of the Sea. The device is mostly found in pirate ships and buried treasure, suggesting that they were originally stolen and then put underground. From these chests, one heart was moved to MRF and studied, but wasn't able to be opened or even used. That is until someone threw it into a solid cage of prismarine blocks and it activated some sort of field. From this, MRF created a whole area dedicated to this device and discovered multiple things that couldn't when it was closed up.

The first thing discovered was the effects it gave off. Now, the device alone doesn't produce too much but when mixed in with the Nautilus shells created an entirely new device that is simply called a conduit. The conduit created a spherical magnetic field that interferes with non-player life forms and seems to give effects to players as well. The magnetic properties have been suggested to be caused by a ferrous based material inside the heart, which then makes an alpha magnetic field which surrounds the actual device, and then the beta magnetic field, which we get the affects, but there is a third field, the theta magnetic field, which goes as far as a radius of 200 blocks, but has insignificant effects given or inflicted.

Now, the way it was activated was during a test with throwing it into a large container made of prismarine material. From tests shown, it has been proven that the prismarine material actually contains iron pieces, and from what could be understood, these magnetic properties are also found from the guardian entities themselves as they can shoot an electromagnetic beam from their eye that inflicts harm.

Now, from what is currently given, and was willingly given, this info unfortunately as gotten into the hands of conspiracy theorists of all kinds as they believe that the guardians are aliens and the hearts are actually mind control devices. Other say the Endermen did it, but the Endermen have posted on Minetube several offensive videos mocking and screaming at the conspirators. What can be deduced is that the hearts do come from the ocean monuments, but there is no evidence that it was created by or for the guardians.

Now, the conduit that holds the heart seems to have a neural interface that can sense the environment. Essentially, the heart has some sort of intelligence that is closely resembling AI. The question that still remains is what exactly is that AI? And researchers can't breaks the shell of the heart, risking possibly destroying or ruining it.

Mineplex did attempt to use this for the MP Star, an experimental spaceship, but after half an hour, the systems malfunctioned and crashed into the Phlito Sea, and only minutes after rescuing, exploded and was sent into a fiery blaze. The heart was the blamed cause. Strange as it may sound, it was perfectly intact. This poses the question of what really happened on that ship and if the conduit's heart actually caused it.

But from there, and what is given, the Heart of the Sea is a strange device that can give off magnetic fields and effects while possessing some form of AI.

Next chapter will be on the Elytra, and how it came to be in the End.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


End file.
